A Little Piece Of Heaven
by Countess Impossible
Summary: Lucifer has just been released from the Cage and needs Sam to agree to be his vessel for the upcoming Apocalypse. He will do anything it takes to make Sam say yes no matter who he has to hurt along the way. The Apocalypse is all that matters... Or is it? ON HIATUS
1. The Message

_This takes place during Lucifer Rising but that is where the similarities between this story and the show ends. I hope that you enjoy it!  
I know that you never asked for it, but I hope that you will accept this as a thank you for everything. This is for you, ImpassionedWriter._

Chapter 1: The Message

Man taught that the devil was the root of all evil and that he was the one who whispered dark thoughts in your ear while God was the only one who can keep him at bay. What man does not know is that Lucifer has been locked away in a Cage since the beginning of man. His demons, which he created to keep him company, were not as confined as their master. They were the ones who killed humans and made them do evil things for their own amusement. Lucifer had no part in the lives of man from his prison cell.

No matter what man taught, nothing could get through the walls of his Cage. The Archangel had spent thousands of years trying to escape using all of the power he possessed with nothing to show for it. Not even a scratch was etched on the walls. The only thing that could let the devil out of his Cage was when the Apocalypse was at hand and the sixty six Seals were broken. That is what would free him- nothing else could even scratch at the walls let alone break them down.

The Cage itself was seemingly endless. It was a dark hole where there was no light and no heat. Being an Archangel, Lucifer was able to alter the room around him when he pleased, but for most of the time he kept his home empty and dark with the exception of the glow of his Grace. The vast darkness made him feel as if there was more to him than the evil diety everyone assumed he was. He liked feeling as if he were capable of something good and pure instead of being nothing more than just the devil. A monster among monsters. He wanted to believe there were parts of him that were still Holy no matter what man taught each other.

Everything Lucifer had grown accustom to changed the day Dean Winchester broke the first Seal. He had broken under Alister's torture and had agreed to torture others in exchange for being taken off of the rack. An innocent man had spilled the blood of others in Hell. That day a deep crevice had split down a wall marking the Seal had been broken. Light filtered through the the crack giving Lucifer his first glimpse of Hell since he fell. It had become something unrecognizable and indescribable from the firy pit it had been when he fell. He had been locked away for too long to have even seen what had become of the work he had done to Hell from his personal form of the kingdom his subjects could not wait to escape from.

Being the Ruler of Hell did not mean he had a physical hand in the goings on in Hell. It is not like he is depicted in books and stained glass windows. He does not sit on a throne of bones thinking of ways of torturing humans, stroking his beard and swishing his pointed tail. He told Lilith what he wanted and she carried it out for him, sending messages to him mentally on what was going on and who did what. He knew everything that went on in Hell even though most of the demons did not believe he even existed. His word was still law. No exceptions. Those who did not listen were punished by being broken of their rank and was made a soul once more to be tortured until they were able to build rank. That is how demons were made, after all, and that is how they were punished.

The day Dean had broken the Seal was the day everything in Hell changed. The demons began preparations for the Apocalypse and were not ready for the onslaught of angels as they fought for the body and soul of the hunter. The angels won, carrying the man out of Hell and back to the surface world. Lucifer watched the short battle from the crack in his Cage with a smile on his face. Finally, something interesting was happening.

As more Seals were broken by both Heaven and Hell more of the cracks formed allowing more light to penetrate the darkness accompanied by the heat of the flames that danced around his prison that warmed his Grace that had long ago frozen over. It was sitting by these cracks in the stone that Lucifer began to plan what he was going to do when he was finally free.

The first thing that he wanted to do was find what belonged to him and make his claim but he knew it would not happen the way he wanted it to. He would need time to gain the trust of the vessel that had been promised to him on the day he had been cast from Heaven. He needed to gain the trust of the gift he had been given by his father millions of years ago.

The problem was, God had a sense of humor and he knew getting to Sam Winchester and getting him to at least listen to him was going to be difficult and getting him to say yes would be even more so. Unlike demons, angels need to be given permission of the human to use their body. It did not matter though. Anything worth having was worth fighting for and Sam was definitely worth fighting for.

Finally, the time came. Sam had sent Lilith back to Hell and broke the final Seal, breaking the Cage open. Wasting no time, Lucifer spread his wings and flew through the portal that had been opened with Lilith's blood and into the human world that was on the cusp of ending.

It was in Saint Mary's Convent in Ilchester Maryland that Lucifer first laid eyes on his vessel. He was clutching at his brother, shielding the eyes he knew would be black as pitch with the demon blood coursing through his veins. He was perfect though there was no time to stop and admire what was his. He needed a vessel to be more than just a blinding white light of Grace. When he found a temporary vessel, he would find the brothers once more and get to work.

Joining the black cloud of the demon horde that had escaped just as he did, he made his way to Pike Creek Maryland where he knew the perfect man for the job was waiting to be picked like a grape.

...

Pike Creek, Delaware

It was the sound of a strangled cry that woke Nick from his sleep. It was the kind of crying that could only be made by a distressed infant and the sound frightened the man, making his heart skip a beat. After his son and wife had been murdered in a home invasion gone horribly wrong, Nick was alone in the world, no friends or family left. There was nobody else in the house, let alone children. The thought of hearing his dead child made the man's heart pound painfully in his chest. Turning to face the window, he tried to tune out the sound that would haunt him for the rest of his life.

He knew the sound was not real, that they were a figment of his imagination but it did not stop his body from wanting to react to the sound. He tried to think of anything other than the sound coming from the room next to his own, deciding on making patterns in the lace curtains that his late wife had insisted they get paying to attention to the way the street light poured in through the window and onto the floor. The longer he waited, the louder and more urgent the noise became until he found himself sitting up in bed.

Unable to ignore the crying sound, he pulled the comforter to the side as he placed his feet on the floor all the while his brain telling him to go back to sleep. His body did not listen. Instead he got out of bed and walked the two feet to the door. He tried to tell himself to calm down and to stay out of the room he knew would only bring him heartbreak and sorrow but he opened the door anyway and made his way to the room his son had occupied those few short months he had been alive.

The door opened easily, swinging open at the slightest touch. The crying had reached it's crescendo before making a choking noise before struggling for it's last breath and finally silence.

The silence was worse than the crying. It made everything feel more real than any noise that he had heard earlier in the night. Unable to control himself, tears began rolling down his face and his breathing hitched at the thought of that being the last sound his son had ever made before he died at the hands of a stranger. Soon he found himself sliding down the wall and into the fetal position, choking on the sobs that shook his body to the core during the onslaught of memories of his wife and son.

"Hello Nick."

The man looked up from his place on the floor, his back against the door frame and knees tucked under his chin. Standing on the other side of the crib that sat in the middle of the room was the one person he never thought he would ever see again.

"Sarah?" The wife that had died with his son. She offered a small smile.

"Forgive me for the intrusion but I need to speak with you and this was the only way to be sure I got your attention." Sarah walked around the crib, running a hand down the polished wood. "You have a greater purpose in life, Nick, and I need you to listen carefully before you make your decision."

The man was still sitting on the floor, staring up at his late wife, his mouth hanging open. Absently he nodded his head.

"I feel your pain, all of the heartache and the grief of loosing the family you thought would always be there. Everything you love taken from you, leaving you lost and broken." She crouched down before him, her eyes baring into his. "I know you have not been able to move on with your life now that your family is dead and that is the only reason I am able to ask this of you. You have been chosen, Nick. To be the vessel of Lucifer for the final battle with the Archangel Michael during the Apocalypse."

Nick looked at her, not quite understanding what was being asked of him. "Lucifer? Like the devil?" He asked.

Sarah grimaced at the wording. "It is a great honor to be the one fighting alongside him in the battle that will decide the fate of the world. Besides, without Sarah, what do you have to loose? What could stop you from agreeing to be the vessel?" She turned her head to the side.

Nick thought about what she said. It was true that he had given up after he lost everything he had near and dear to his heart but that did not mean he had nothing to live for. Did it? Sure, he was not as efficient at work, he stopped going out, and couldn't even look at another woman but that was just a part of his grieving. When he got over Sarah's death he would get back out there and start life anew but he just was not ready.

"Listen, if you give me permission to use your body, I can reunite you with your family. You will all be happy together, no more pain or sorrow."

Without thinking about what implications was hidden in the promise, Nick agreed. He gave Lucifer the body he needed.

Sarah was the last thing he saw before the house was filled with a bright light, blinding the man, before he felt nothing.

Lucifer stood, getting out of the fetal position Nick had been sitting in. The body had not been prepared, he had not ingested any demon blood and his soul had been burned out of his body, leaving it for Lucifer to do with what he will. Nick did not fit quite right but he would do until he was able to convince Sam to give him his.

With a snap of his fingers, he was dressed and ready to track down Sam.

Let the courting begin.

...

Sutton, West Virginia

Two weeks later.

Sam Winchester sat in the off green vinyl of the booth of a local diner, reading through a newspaper with a blue highlighter between his teeth. He was following a lead for a job- possible vampire around Pike Creek. He folded the newspaper before pulling the highlighter out of his mouth to draw a box around the article about the attack they found just outside of Sutton yesterday morning. He placed the highlighter back between his teeth.

With a sigh, he picked up the last newspaper and began skimming through, looking for anything else he could find on the body that had been found.

From what he could find out from the newspapers, the idea of the attacks being by a vampire were becoming less and less likely. Normally a vampire attack appeared to be from an animal and these were clean. The main arteries were slashed and all of the blood drained verses the way skin and muscle were pulled from the body if by a vampire. The police were saying it was a serial killer on the move but Sam was not sure about that either. None of it was making much sense to him, the details were too fuzzy to make much out of. It was probably to keep the public from panicking. Hopefully Dean would have more answers when he got back from the library.

There was a light tinkling from the front door, signaling that someone had either left or entered the establishment. A moment later Dean slid into the booth across from his brother, laying his arms on the plastic table top.

"That was a complete waste of time. There is nothing pointing that there is any vampires around Pike Creek." He looked at the small pile of newspapers sitting on the table in front to him. "What is all of this?"

"According to this, there are thirteen bodies between Pike Creek and Sutton. A trail connecting the two towns. All drained of every drop of blood." Sam told him around the marker. "Main arteries cut, no mess."

"Sutton? Are you telling me that the monster is looking for us?" Dean asked, his eyebrows knitting together. Usually it was the other way around.

"Apparently." Sam placed the newspaper on the table, finding nothing helpful.

"That can't be good."

...

The demon's high heels clicked against the pavement as she ran down the alley, her head turned over her shoulder. It was not possible, he was just a myth. There is no way he could be following her anywhere let alone down the alley of some small town. How stupid would she look if it was nothing but a human who thought he was the devil. Humans were crazy, after all, who was to say this one was not as well?

It did not matter, she kept running. When she was sure she was not being followed anymore, she slowed to a walk, her eyes still on the mouth of the alley at the opposite end of where she was. She did not notice the man that was standing at the end she was leaving until she ran into him, being knocked to the pavement. It was the same man who had told her he was Lucifer and needed to send a message.

"No, please! I just got out!" She attempted to crawl but it did not matter. With a snap of his fingers, her chest exploded sending blood and chunks of blood spewing everywhere.

Kneeling beside her, he stuck two fingers into the carcass, covering them in the hot, wet, substance. Finding a clear space on the graffiti covered wall, between a swastika and a tag that simply said BOO, he went to work.

It took longer to write than he originally thought to make the words clear so that there was no mistake to what they said but in the end it was worth it. His message was clear:

I'm Coming For You, Sam- L


	2. The Promise

_I would like to take a moment to thank RiddleMeThis17, HappyBlushCalayapie, and MDarkSpIrIt for bothering to take time out of their day to tell me they are enjoying it thus far. It means the world to me.  
This would have been done a lot quicker but my family had me do things with them like fishing (I read Fight Club but I went so it counts), playing with children in the yard, spending time with my buddies, and geode hunting. I know, how dare I do those things when I could be writing?! I hope this makes up for it.  
I did not have a refrence for the first time Sam met Lucifer so I made it up as I went._

Chapter 2: The Promise

Hours Later

Sam stepped out of the black Impala, straightening the jacket of his suit. There had been another murder and the only way he and his brother were going to be able to get access to the crime scene was to pose as Homeland Security. Only the bare minimum of information had been released to the public and to the Winchesters that meant something had happened that was bad enough that it would be able to cause panic if the real story ever leaked out. It also meant that they had to check it out.

Dean followed his brother and got out of the large car but while tugging at his tie as if it were going to strangle him. Dean hated wearing the monkey suit because he thought if he needed to get into a fight it would be too restricting in the dress slacks, shoes that pinch your feet, and tie. Sam thought that his brother was just being a baby.

Shutting the passenger car door, Sam gave his brother a hard look over the top of the car, trying to silently tell him to straighten up and act the part. There was nothing about Dean that said professional and if the local police suspected they were frauds and found out they were, they would go to prison for impersonating a public official for life. When it came to cases like this image was everything.

Dean gave his brother a dirty look but fixed his tie before they reached the alley where they flashed their badges to the officer guarding the crime scene from pedestrians. The officer nodded at them to let them know they were allowed in and they ducked under the yellow caution tape.

The body itself was gone but that was not what they were looking for. If it came to it they could always break into the morgue or find a way into letting the coroner let them see if it was anything supernatural that killed her. In the mean time they were going to see what they could find in the area where the woman had died.

It was easy to see why the police did not want the public at large to know what had happened to her. Blood and other matter from her body were splattered all over the alley. It was as if she had exploded, sending matter in every direction, decorating the broken concrete at their feet.

While Dean was looking around at the ground to see if there was any sulfur or anything else that would tell them what it was that killed her, Sam noticed the message written on the wall in what appeared to be blood as well.

I'm Coming For You, Sam- L

As soon as his eyes read over the message addressed to him it was as if time stood still. There was nothing more to the world than the hunter and those carefully written letters in blood that only stood two bricks tall but was just the right height to be sure it was seen.

He felt his heart pounding in his chest, the staccato rhythm filled his ears making him deaf to the world around him outside the little bubble that had formed around him and the bloody message from the devil. It was as if his world was crashing around him at what that simple sentence implied.

Lucifer was coming for him.

That was it. Everything he and Dean had fought for their entire lives was all for nothing. Everyone they had saved were only buying time until Lucifer, wearing Sam as a skin suit, cam along to kill them anyway. Every grateful face he had seen from being saved from some monster or another came flooding back to him. And they were all going to die. He swallowed hard.

He felt a hand resting on his shoulder, jarring him out of his dark thoughts. Dean stood beside him, his eyes glued to the spot on the wall marred with blood. He held up two fingers covered in a yellow powder.

"Theres suffer so we know that he killed a demon." He told the taller man, his voice low. He wiped the powder on his pants before nodding his head toward the exit. Nodding, Sam followed his brother out of the alley and back to their motel room.

...

Nobody noticed Meg though she kept her eyes on the brothers as they discovered the little gift from her master had left for his vessel.

Thanks to Castiel and the Enochian symbols he had carved into the brothers' ribs no angel was able to find them and that included the fallen Archangel. He was also the reason Meg had to babysit the assholes that would like nothing more than to watch her burn. She watched as they got into their stupid shiny car and drive away before walking around the building and disappearing.

...

Unlocking the door with the key card, Sam absently dumped his duffel bag onto the floor beside his bed before dropping ungracefully onto the mattress. His head felt heavy. Thoughts, memories, and wild theories danced around his head in a messed up jumbled knot of half truths and pieces of memories clashed together making something new all together.

He was so confused. Everything was mixing around in his mind as if in a blender. Sam closed his eyes, trying to clear his head, and buried his face in his hands. How could this have such an effect on him? He had grown up to be a hunter, he had seen everything, but somehow this one sentence written in demon blood from the devil himself shook him to his core.

The thought that it was someone messing with him, a monster or a demon, did not even cross his mind. The message being for someone else from some psycho serial killer did not register either. He knew who it was written by and he knew who it was aimed at and it made him feel nauseated.

Meanwhile, Dean was busy praying to Castiel. "Cas, we really need your help here." He rattled off the address and the room number in hopes that the angel showed up. He was the only hope he had for information about the doings of the devil. As an angel of the Lord, and the leader of the Garrison of Heaven, Dean hoped he was able to give them some kind of information.

With the sound of fluttering wings, Castiel was standing in the middle of the room.

Sam did not even notice.

"Hello, Dean." The shorter man greeted the hunter, his head cocked to the side in curiosity.

The hunter rubbed a hand down his face before glancing over his shoulder at his brother who was still sitting on his bed with his head cradled in his hands.

"We've got a problem Cas." Dean began, grabbing a beer out of the fridge in the miniature kitchenette of their room. "Today we found a message written in demon blood addressed to Sam." He twisted off the top before taking a long pull.

"What did the message say?" Cas asked, watching as Dean drank.

"I'm coming for you, Sam. L."

Castiel was quiet for a long moment as he mulled over what he had been told. Like the boys, Castiel believed the message was from his brother though his motive was not something he understood.

"It is possible that Lucifer is only trying to get Sam's attention. As his vessel, Sam would have to give him permission to use his vessel."

Dean nodded slowly. "Could it be a threat?"

'Not at the moment. I think it is only an attempt to establish contact since he will be unable to find him." He glanced back at Sam. "As of right now there is no threat other than of him finding you."

Dean pulled a chair out from the microscopic table before sitting in it, holding his beer between his hands. "And what about after he 'established contact'? What happens then?" He looked up at the angel who was still standing beside the table.

"I do not know."

...

Lucifer sat on the hood of Dean Winchester's beloved Impala, staring at the door to room twelve. On the other side of that red door was his vessel. There was nothing he wanted to do more than to break into the room and take Sam somewhere they could discuss the hunter's future but he knew kidnapping was not the way to win him over. He was just going to have to be patient.

Patience is a virtue.

He did not want to wait. He wanted to break down the door and make the man see reason though he did not want Dean to be there when he did it. If kidnapping would dampen his chances he would have no chance if he was forced to kill his brother for disturbing them. He would just have to wait for a time they would not be interrupted.

A few hours later, as the moon began to rise above the trees and buildings, Lucifer saw his opportunity.

Sam was asleep, drooling slightly onto his pillow. As soon as the Archangel entered the room, the hunter moaned in his sleep, his dream quickly becoming a nightmare. He was going to have to be quick.

The tall man dreamed of those he loved dying at his hand. Bobby, Dean, his friends from Stanford, the people he had helped on his journey were all dead because of him. Rolling over, he felt another body beside his own.

His first thought was Dean had gotten drunk and had crawled into the wrong bed but the long hair and the soft skin quickly pushed that thought out of his mind. He knew he had not left the room all night so why was there a woman in his bed? He prayed that it wasn't someone Dean had brought home.

The woman was running her hands through his hair and making hushing noises as if trying to soothe him. Opening his eyes, he tried to see who it was but the room was too dark to see clearly.

"It's okay, Sam. I'm here." A familiar voice said, her fingers still running through his hair.

"Jess?" Sam sat up to get a better look. Sure enough, it was Jessica. It was hard to tell in the dark but from what he could see she looked just as she did the night she had died down to the nightgown she had been wearing.

"Hello, Sam." She smiled, pushing more hair out of his face. "I've missed you." She smiled at him.

"You're not real." Sam gasped, rolling out of bed to stand a short distance from him. "Your dead."

"I'm real enough." She got out of bed as well, pressing her body against Sam's and running a finger down his arm. "You can see, hear, and touch me. What else do you need?" He felt his body grow stiff at her touch, not wanting to feel her against his skin. He needed to wake up.

"What's the matter? I thought you loved me." She stood on the balls of her feet, using one hand she pulled his head down to meet hers for the barest brush of a kiss.

"I do, Jess. I will always love you, but you are dead and this is not real." Sam backed away.

"Then how about," Her voice changed and before Sam could even blink, Jessica was gone and a man who he had never seen before took her place. "I talk to you man to man."

It could only be one person.

He was a little shorter than Sam but that did not make him any less terrifying.

"Lucifer." Sam mumbled, unable to believe the devil himself was in his room, let alone the fact that he had come to him as Jess.

He held out his arms. "In the flesh."

Sam backed away until he felt the wall at his back. He did not want to be close to Satan.

"Now Sam, we need to have a little talk." He sat on the edge of Sam's bed, his knees apart and his fingers interlaced. A sad smile was on his face.

"My heart breaks for you, Sam. The weight of the world on your shoulders as you try to stop the end of the world while nobody else even knows what's going on." Sam glared at him. "It must be so difficult knowing that it is your destiny to end the world you worked so hard to protect."

"What would you know about any of that?" Sam could feel his heartbeat quicken to a maddening pace.

"I know everything there is to know about you, Sam. You're my vessel, it's in the job description." He let out a small laugh as if he had been sharing an inside joke. "We are more alike than you know. Our older brothers are the perfect soldiers in the eyes of our overbearing fathers, and we are the ones they are disappointed in because we chose to rebel." Lucifer picked absently at a stray thread on the sheet.

"We are nothing alike." Sam told him, breathing heavily through his nose. Lucifer chuckled.

"Yes we are. More alike than you know but that is not the topic of discussion this evening." Lucifer stood up, looking Sam in the eyes. "I have come to ask you if I may use your body for the Apocalypse." It was clear in the way he asked that he did not expect Sam to agree but had to ask anyway.

"I will never say yes to you." Sam could feel his heart pounding in his chest.

"Didn't think so. That brings me to the real reason for this little visit. Nick here," he gestured to himself, "was not built to hold me. You were. The only thing keeping him from falling apart at the seams is all of the demon blood I have had to consume. It will take a lot to keep him together versus the perfectly capable vessel standing in front of me." He took another step toward Sam. "Keep that in mind as more of my demons are killed to keep Nick together. The longer you wait the more people die." He closed the distance between them to less than a foot, taking notice in the way Sam flinched. "That is a promise, not a threat."

The sound of beating wings filled the air and Lucifer was gone.

Falling back into bed, Sam stared at the ceiling. There was no way he was going to be able to go back to sleep now.

Getting dressed, he grabbed Dean's keys off of the nightstand along with his jacket and walked out the door. He needed to get some air.

...

Around one that afternoon, Sam walked through the door of their motel room, carrying bags of take out, to find Dean sitting at the head of his bed watching reruns of CSI Las Vegas.

"If you hurt my baby I will kill you." Dean threatened him turning off the television set. "Mind telling me where you were?"

Sam tossed his brother a blank white bag before sitting on his own bed.

"There was another body found." Sam rubbed at the back of his neck. "With another message."

"And what did this one say?" Dean asked, unwrapping his burger.

"A Promise. L."

"What does that men?" The older hunter wondered out loud through a mouth full of hamburger.

"About that." Sam let out a sigh. "Lucifer came to me last night and told me that everyday I don't say yes to him more people will die. He needs demon blood to keep his vessel together and without it Nick will fall apart."

"What are you going to do?" Dean took another bite, trying not to let the fear show through. He was not ready to loose the only family he had left outside Bobby. He knew they were going to have to make a plan but the odds of pulling anything off were next to nothing.

"I don't know."


	3. The Visit From Lucifer

_I'm sorry this one is shorter than the previous two and that it's more of a filler than anything else. I'll have chapter four up soon!_

Chapter 3: The Visit From Lucifer

One week. Five more bodies were found, cleanly cut and drained of their life source with the exception of what was used to write the messages that were found with each new kill. Somehow it seemed as if Lucifer was attempting to inspire the vessel instead of scaring him away. Sam did not know where that came from but it was there all the same.

Don't Deny Your Destiny- L.

I Know You Better Than You Do- L.

You Are Better Than All Of This- L.

Just Say Yes- L.

We Will Talk Again- L.

Information began to leak to the public and families began to panic. There was a serial killer at large looking for someone named Sam and as far as they knew it was only a matter of time before the killer attacked their loved ones to send whoever this Sam was a message just like the others. The public was in an uproar, over zealous religious groups wanted to give the killer Sam and tried to wrangle everyone in town who had Sam in their name together to give to L.

Welcome to the Apocalypse.

The police and the press began to refer to the messages as Love Notes and the local paper began writing articles speculating what had happened between L and the mysterious Sam. It became abundantly clear that they thought it was a love story gone wrong and L was trying to get Sam's attention through killing anyone who had some resemblance to the one he/she loved. Apparently there were those out there who thought it was romantic.

Nobody but the Winchester brothers, Bobby, and Castiel knew that Lucifer was killing demons to fuel his backup vessel and the public put up every precaution to keep the citizens of Sutton safe from harm. Curfews were set up, the buddy system was used, doors and windows were locked, and nobody went out at night if they could help it. The town was on lockdown.

The police were baffled at the lack of forensic evidence toward the killer and what the victims had in common. So far they were coming up empty on both accounts. There were no stray hairs, no fingerprints or anything else to point them in any direction and as far as they could tell the victims did not know each other. They were all scratching their heads in confusion. The longer they were quiet about what they were finding the more anxious the public got.

Who was L and what did they want with Sam? That was what everyone wanted to know.

...

Lucifer stayed out of the Winchester's room all week but that did not mean he did not have eyes and ears on the brothers at all times. Demons were everywhere making it easy to keep tabs on them.

It wasn't until Friday that Sam saw Lucifer again.

Dean had gone out, looking for someone to spend the evening with, leaving Sam alone. Sam guessed it did not matter how scared people were on the at the end of the week people still liked to grab a drink at the end of the day.

Sam didn't mind, it gave him time to do things he enjoyed doing without Dr. Sexy or some crime drama playing in the background. Sam was answering his email when he first felt it. He did not know what it was he felt exactly, it was an odd mixture of anxiety and chills. Looking up from his laptop, thinking he left the door open or a window, his eyes met those of Lucifer.

"Hello Sam." The blond man sat on the other side of the table, his hands folded on the wooden table top. Sam felt his heart begin to pound in his chest.

"Lucifer?" Sam asked, absently closing the lid of the computer, not sure what else to do in this situation. Somehow having the computer open felt rude and that was not something he wanted to be around the devil.

A small smile spread across the other man's face, his blue eyes glinting in the florescent lights. "I believe we have established that I am Lucifer."

Sam looked around the room, getting slightly more nervous. Lucifer looked patiently back at him

"Have you given any thought to what I had said during our last little chat?" He turned his head slightly to the left.

"I will never say yes to you." Sam told him, steeling himself in case his companion got angry at the abrupt refusal.

Lucifer nodded as if he had expected nothing less from the hunter, leaning back in his chair. "I wouldn't expect you to give up so easily."

"Then what are you doing here?" Sam asked, growing more anxious around the other man. Lucifer did not seem to notice.

"Did you really expect me to give up after asking once?" He chuckled to himself. Of course Sam did not think that would be the last time he saw the Archangel but he thought he would have more time.

Lucifer continued, smiling at the way Sam just gazed open mouthed at him. "I am surprised at you, Sam. You let five people die and you still did not contact me." His smile stayed in place but he crossed his arms over his chest. "How long were you expecting me to wait on you?"

Sam looked at his lap.

"You weren't going to try, were you? Even though I have written you a love note for every demon." He shook his head, clicking his tongue, smile still in place. "Don't you think that's a little rude?"

Not knowing what else to do, Sam stood up and walked around his chair. "I don't know what you are expecting from me! I don't exactly know what the etiquette is for an Archangel and his vessel." He snapped, gripping the back of the chair. What did Lucifer think was going to happen? That he would get scared and beg him to stop?

"I want to know that you are thinking about the Apocalypse. The longer you put this off the more people are going to die and not just to feed Nick here." He leaned forward in the chair, his hands spread. "Don't forget the Horsemen. Famine, Plague, War, and Death." Sam glared at him but Lucifer gazed calmly back.

"I can't say yes to you!" Sam ran a hand through his hair and down his face.

"Can't or wont?" Lucifer asked, lacing his fingers together.

"Both!" Sam turned to stalk across the room. He began to pace. How could Lucifer think that that he would say yes to something like helping the devil end the world? Didn't he think the hunter would have a moral problem with that? Judging by the way Lucifer looked so at ease, he guessed not.

"Come on, Sam. What is the real reason for all of this? How could all of the good souls going to Heaven be a bad thing?" The Archangel asked, turning his head slightly. Nothing but polite curiosity showing on his face.

"I can't be responsible for everybody dying!" Sam exclaimed, still pacing. "It doesn't matter if they are going to Heaven!"

Lucifer watched the hunter, his eyes following his every movement. "You know that this is going to happen either way but this way will be a lot less painful. They will ascend instead of murdering each other."

Sam stopped pacing to grip the back of the chair, his knuckles quickly turning white.

"Why does it have to be me?" Sam asked, more to himself than anything. He did not expect an answer but, naturally, there was.

"It always had to be you." Lucifer said, happily. "From the very birth of man." Sam's head snapped up. "Oh yes. It only makes sense that Dean is Michael's vessel. Brother against brother just like Cain and Able." He still looked happy.

"What?"

"Oh yes. Saying yes to me is in your destiny." Lucifer smiled, knowing no matter how long it took, Sam would say yes to him and together they would take on Michael.

"Oh, God." Sam groaned, hating that Lucifer seemed to hold all of the cards in whatever game they were playing.

"I'm sorry to tell you but it seems that I am the only one here, I'm afraid."

...

When the two of them heard the rumble of Dean's car that had been Lucifer's cue to leave with the promise that he would see Sam again soon. Now he stood outside the Winchester's room, his back to the white paneling beside the red door as he watched the wind push the clouds across the sky.

He knew that Sam was not going to give up any time soon but that just meant that he needed to up his game. He needed to figure out a way to get the man to say yes to him before he has to kill the whole town just to feed Nick. He did not have a problem with it but he knew Sam would not like him killing the people the demons were inhabiting. Just another complication to add to Sam's moral and ethical dilemma.

Sitting on the concrete slab that served as a porch, his back pressed against the paneling with his knees drawn up so that his elbows had a place to rest. He was invisible to anyone who might pass or look out their windows for whatever reason as he thought about the family that had kicked him out of Heaven and the upcoming war.

He did not want to fight Michael. He loved his brother no matter what had happened in the past. Millions of years locked in a cage will change you. He had often thought about backing out of the war with his brother; he would get his vessel and disappear like Gabriel had done so that he would not have to fight. He knew it wouldn't work. The world would still end and Michael would hut him down like a hound after a fox. As Father's perfect soldier it was Michael's job to do what Father told him to no matter what the consequence. He would fight Lucifer no matter how many years had passed between them because it was his destiny.

Lucifer sighed.

It did not matter how long it took or how many people he had to kill, Sam would be his and together they would end this feud.


	4. Retaliation

_Thank you to everyone who has followed this! Bowie36, DearHart, , Evil E. Evil, Fanged-Marshmallow, Gabthevamp, HappyBlushCalayapie, MaeKat, firesage101, maggiemoooo, rachelkated, s-n-d-girl, summer1980,and .And to everyone who has put this on their favorites list! Amber Jae, , Evil E. Evil, Fanged-Marshmallow, MaeKat, and Firesage101. You all mean so much to me.  
And of course ImpassionedWriter- you are an amazing source of support. I am eternally grateful for you.  
I hate this chapter but sadly it is needed..._

Chapter 4: Retaliation

Sam tried to act as if the notes from Lucifer were not bothering him but Dean could see that they were. As his older brother he wanted to do everything he could to protect Sam from the fallen Archangel but he also knew that there was nothing he could do. The damage did not just come from Lucifer but from himself. Dean could not save Sam from Sam no matter how hard he tried.

When they found demons that infiltrated the town, Sam fought harder than Dean had ever seen. He had not seen what his brother had done while he was in the pit and he imagined it looked something like this. It was as if Sam wouldn't be satisfied until all of them were back in Hell where they belonged. Every swipe of the knife, every shot he took with his pistol, and every exorcism he had said was with a passion Dean had never seen before. It was as if Sam was possessed with the wild thought that if he killed all of the demons, if they were all gone, than Lucifer would leave him alone.

Dean did not have the heart to tell his brother that it was a useless thought; not that Sam would listen to him.

Between Lucifer and his vessel the death rate in Sutton went up significantly. The police began to wonder if the one known as L had an accomplice or if some family member of one of the victims had brought it upon themselves to avenge the death of their loved one.

Everyone in town was in panic mode. Nobody wanted to leave the safety of their homes in case they were next. Nobody wanted to be just another number added to L's reputation as a serial killer.

The Winchester's wanted to save the town but knew deep down that they would fail.

...

The brothers were sitting in an empty diner, discussing what they were going to do about Lucifer and his demons. They were not surprised to find the restaurant empty but they were surprised to find it open. They guessed people still needed to work to feed their families.

Sam told his brother everything Lucifer had told him and together they were going to figure out what they were going to do to save the town. Dean did not want Sam to get the idea in his head that he could do it on his own without him or Castiel. Sam on his own had no chance against the devil no matter whatever leverage he thought he held over the Archangel.

"I'm not going to say yes to him." Sam said, pouring cream into his coffee.

"We can't let all of those people die though." Dean said before shoveling a fork full of eggs into his mouth. He had been uncharacteristically calm about being Michael's vessel and Sam began to wonder if his brother was thinking about saying yes to him.

"Then what are we going to do? Kill him? How do you kill an Archangel?" Sam asked, adding spoon fulls of sugar into his coffee as well.

"Do you think that Cas' angel blade will work?" Dean reached for his own black coffee.

"I don't think it would be that easy. If it was don't you think they would have done it millions of years ago?" Sam reasoned, tasting the coffee to see if it was sweet enough before adding more sugar.

"I guess we will just have to ask Cas." Dean took a drink. "Then again maybe they did not want to kill him. After all they are brothers."

Sam nodded. He knew that he could never kill Dean and he imagined that the angels would be just as hesitant.

Dean on the other hand did not believe anything about this situation would be easy even if being brothers was the reason they did not kill Lucifer all of those years ago.

He also knew that Sam was going to take things into his own hands before too long. He did not care if it was Lucifer- he was going to do whatever it took to stop the Apocalypse. They needed to talk to Castiel and find out what the Archangel's weakness was.

...

For a large man, Sam's steps were surprisingly light as he followed the waitress down the alley. While they had been at the diner Dean had excused himself to the bathroom and Sam had uttered the word 'Christo' to see if would get a reaction. It did not seem right to him that anyone could be calm about being out in the open with the killer on the loose and had to see if she was one of them. The waitress did not look at him but he knew he had seen her eyes turn black for moment before she blinked it away.

He did not know why he was doing it- after all it was a crazy idea to begin with but in the light of day it was insane. The idea was that if he killed off the devil's food source than the Archangel dies. It was crazy but the idea ate at him as a possibility.

The waitress turned a corner onto the street, unaware the hunter was on her trail. He followed the demon for two more blocks before he cornered her in the warehouse district. Putting all of his energy into a sprint to tackle the demon to the ground.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't little Sammy Winchester." The demon choked out under the weight of the hunter, her face shoved into the concrete of the sidewalk. "Didn't your mommy ever tell you not to hurt women?" She laughed, the sound more of a hacking noise than anything.

"I need to send a message to your master." Sam told her, reaching into his pocket for the knife he kept there. "And you are the only demon around so I think you will have to do."

With the flick of his wrist, the blade popped out of it's sheath. It was a split second between the blade locking into place and Sam shoving it into the neck of the demon, slicing into the jugular vein.

Paying no attention to the black smoke that left the body, he stuck his fingers into the gaping wound, holding his breath from the smell of the demon's blood, to begin writing a return message to Lucifer.

I Will Find A Way To Kill You- S

He held his breath as long as he could, taking short breaths through his mouth when he needed to, but when he was unable to hold his breath any longer and he took a deep breath the smell of her blood hit him like a brick to the face.

The intoxicating scent of the demon's blood assaulted the hunter's nose and Sam's world narrowed to the open wound on the waitress' neck. The blood that he craved seemed to sing to him, calling him toward the substance Ruby had gotten him addicted to. He could not stop himself before his mouth was latched onto the open crevice, sucking at the blood he craved.

He tried to stop himself, to get off of the body and stand up but he was unable to do so. His brain told him to stop but his body refused to move. He needed the blood. Needed the strength it gave him...

"Slow down, Sam." A familiar voice called softly from somewhere above him. "We wouldn't want your dear brother to find out about this would we?" Lucifer's voice rang through the hunter's ears.

It was just what he needed to regain his senses.

Raising his head slowly, guilt and self loathing written all over the man's blood covered face after being found with his hand in the metaphorical cookie jar, Sam got to his feet. His movements were slow, precise, as if he thought Lucifer was going to attack him. Unconsciously, he licked at the blood around his mouth.

Lucifer was standing next to Sam's bloody note, his arms crossed over his chest and ankles crossed as he leaned against the building. "Unable to help yourself Sammy?"

The hunter rubbed a hand across his mouth, fighting the urge to lick the substance from his hand as well.

Lucifer rolled his eyes and lifted a hand to eye level. With the snap of his fingers all evidence of Sam's kill was erased. The body, his note, the blood covering the pavement and Sam were all gone. Lucifer crossed his arms again.

"It's not that I am not thrilled that you are drinking demon blood, I am, but I believe Dean and Bobby would detox you again if they found out about this and we both know how unpleasant that would be." He offered a smile. "Oh and thank you for the little note you left me. It touched my heart."

"You don't have a heart." Sam said, not thinking.

"On the contrary. I do have a heart and it is not polite to attempt to break it." Lucifer told his vessel, acting hurt. "Do you forget that I am an angel of the Lord? Of course I have a heart and feelings, Sam" The way he said it was as if he were explaining it to a child.

Sam's hands clenched into fists as the man before him acted as if he were speaking to someone who was very young or challenged. He hated Lucifer and everything he stood for.

"Tell me, Sam, what do I stand for?" Lucifer unfolded himself and took a step away from the wall. "Actually, what is it that you know about me? What's in your Bible?" He sneered. "Do you know how many times it has been translated, rewritten, and how many books were taken out because they did not paint God and Jesus in the right light?" He took another step toward the hunter. "So, again, what do you know about me?" Never did he lose his cool demeanor.

Sam looked at his shoes, unable to look Lucifer in the eye.

"That's what I thought." He looked Sam over once more. "I expected better from you."

And Lucifer was gone.

Shoving his hands in his pockets, Sam began the walk back to the motel, mulling over what Lucifer had said.

...

Dean was gone when Sam got back to the room. Figuring he was at a local dive to drink the job away, Sam drug himself into the room, closing the door behind him, he fell backward into the bed fully dressed.

He had thought he was showing Lucifer he was not intimidated by him or his threats and promises. Instead he had only managed to show how weak he really was. Even being detoxed in Bobby's Panic Room had not stopped the call of the demon's blood.

Sam closed his eyes against the oncoming headache.

The door opened with a click.

"Where did you go?" Dean asked, pocketing his keys. Sam could hear the anger in his brother's voice.

"For a walk." Sam mumbled, throwing an arm over his eyes as well.

Dean shook his head, knowing that was as much as he was going to get out of his brother without it turning into a fight.

He had went to the bathroom at the diner and when he came back Sam was gone. He suspected a demon had been involved but he had no way of following his brother. He made a mental note to call Bobby in case Sam got a little too involved when it came to hunting the demons. Dean was all for ganking the evil sonsofbitches but at the first sign of Sam using again, they were going to South Dakota.

Shrugging off his jacket, Dean drug his duffel out from under his bed. It was a good a time as any to begin to clean his guns and sharpen the blades.

They were at war with Lucifer and his demons and they needed to be ready for battle.


	5. Denial

_Two short chapters for the price of one! Yeay! I know that it is unreasonably short but I got a little over excited about chapter six. I have roughly thirty chapters planned for this and I am a little eager to get to the romance part of all of this.  
Is that the beginnings of love I smell? Or is it lust?_

Chapter 5: Denial

Sam did not know what Lucifer did when he could not see him and tried not to think about it. When he did, he pictured the Archangel standing in a field of carcases, blood covering the grass around him. He did not want to think about all of the people the Archangel was killing while Sam and Dean sat on their thumbs. What the hunters did not know was that Lucifer spent his time following his vessel around town. When Sam was asleep he would feed Nick and write a message to his beloved vessel, but when Sam was awake Lucifer was there with him.

He watched as the hunters took down the demons from the sidelines, taking in every detail. He found everything about Sam fascinating. From the way that he moved to the way that he spent all of his free time pouring over books as he learned all of the lore he could on the monsters he knew inhabited the world. There was something about watching his vessel do something as mundane as arguing with Dean about how much pie was too much oddly calming. He couldn't put his finger on why and he did not question it.

He tried to tell himself that it was only because Sam was his true vessel and that was why he was watching him but a small part of him laughed at the poor excuse. There was something more to it than that but he ignored it. Feeling anything for Sam was stupid because as soon as Sam said yes to Lucifer using his body as his own the Archangel would burn Sam's soul out just as he did with Nick.

All he had to do was stay way from the hunter and focus on what he was going to do after he collected what was rightfully his everything would be fine. Any feelings he could be harbouring for Sam would go away and then he could burn out Sam's soul without feeling anything other than victory.

...

Lucifer couldn't stay away. He tried to, honestly he did, but it seemed as if Sam was everywhere. It was as if there was a magnet keeping the Archangel and his vessel together and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

Sam seemed to be unaware of the pull between them though Lucifer found Sam did look around a lot when he got too close. Maybe he did feel it after all. The new information brought a smile to his face.

Sam felt his presence. How exciting.

...

Over the next couple of days Lucifer found that the longer he stayed around Sam the more uncomfortable the hunter got. It was as if he could feel the Archangel under his skin and was unable to locate the phantom itch. He would get a chill that would refuse to go away, distracting him from whatever he was doing at the time. Sam found it unnerving to be unable to locate where the chill was coming from or why it was happening. Whenever it happened he would do the only thing that seemed to work. He would go out for a walk, a jog, or a run around the town. Whatever it took to shake off the feeling.

Lucifer enjoyed following the man around on his outings. He found that he somehow felt closer to Sam as he made his way around the back streets of Sutton. He found being with Sam peaceful. It was as if they had a deeper connection when Sam was doing physical labor on a level Lucifer did not understand and Sam did not seem to notice.

...

The night was suffocating. The weight of the humidity sitting on the tall man's chest made it difficult to breathe.

Getting out of bed, trying to keep his breathing deep and even, he pulled on a pair of newly acquired basketball shorts on over his boxers and walked to the door, not bothering with shoes or a shirt.

The slight wind bit at his exposed skin as he began his jog. After about a mile he slowed his pace, deciding to take a break in the park that was across the street. Padding to the nearest bench, he fell onto the cool metal with a sigh.

"What a beautiful night." Lucifer said, appearing beside Sam on the park bench, looking up at the night sky.

Sam had not expected anyone to be out at night, especially during times like these when the town had put itself on lockdown, and jumped at the sudden voice beside him and his heart pounded in his chest.

"Could you make some noise?" Sam grumbled, trying to catch his breath.

"I could but why disturb the peace?" Lucifer asked, looking sideways at the man beside him.

Sam fidgeted in his seat, unsure what to do. He was always so uncomfortable around the Archangel. What was he supposed to say? He settled on saying nothing at all, choosing to pretend the man beside him was not there.

Sam did not know how long they sat like that but when the silence was broken it was by Lucifer.

"So, what are your thoughts on the Apocalypse?" He did not look at Sam, his eyes were on the moon above them. He knew what Sam was going to say, he had heard it enough times between his vessel and Dean, but Sam did not know that.

Sam let out another sigh, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees. He did not want to talk about the Apocalypse any more. Wasn't it bad enough that was Dean's favorite topic when they were at home? Why couldn't he forget it for one night?

"I can't say yes."

Lucifer looked sideways at his vessel, taking in the details of the man's exposed skin. The way that his muscles worked under his skin with every movement the hunter made. His long silky hair that blocked the man's face as he looked at the grass beneath his feet. The way the droplets of sweat clung to him, and the scent that was all Sam...

He shook himself from those thoughts.

"Come now, Sam, be reasonable." Lucifer looked away from his vessel, not wanting to get distracted.

The hunter snorted. How was he being the one that was being unreasonable? He did not want to be the reason the world ended. Lucifer had made it clear that it was not just him that would take the lives of the people Sam was trying to save. The four horsemen would eventually come and then people would die from Plague, starve to death by Famine, kill each other for War, and finally Death himself would walk the Earth.

"You can not honestly believe that you are the reason for all of this." Lucifer chided, a smirk on his face. "This started between Michael and myself and that is how it will end."

Sam rolled his eyes. "I know that it is not about me but I just can't be a part of it." Sam mumbled, running his hands through his hair.

"Why not? Embrace your destiny."

Pulling his fingers from his hair, he rubbed his hands down his face. He did not say a word and Lucifer did not push.

They sat in silence, Sam staring at the ground and Lucifer looking at the sky. He was content just breathing in the scent of Sam- that would one day be his own.

They did not need words. Lucifer knew Sam's views on the subject and Sam knew Lucifer's. Together they sat on the park bench, lost in their own thoughts until the sky began to change color indicating that dawn was fast approaching.

"Think about what I just said." And Lucifer was gone as if he was never there.

Standing, he stretched before jogging home. Lucifer was never far from him.

...

Like Castiel, Lucifer was oblivious to privacy. He did not care that Sam was nude or that he was in the shower. Lucifer stood against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest as he watched his vessel bathe through the plastic door that distorted his figure. He did not see it as invading Sam's personal space, he was admiring what was rightfully his.

When the man got out of the shower and began to towel himself dry, Lucifer got his first full view of his vessel and he was pleased with what he saw. He could not ask for a more perfect specimen to be his vessel for the Apocalypse. He appreciated the tall man's grace and composure, the definition of his body, and the grandeur that was Samuel Winchester. He was perfect in every way. The beauty of it all made Lucifer's heart swell with pride.

At least he told himself it was pride.


	6. Desperation

_So it dawned on me that most of the time that I am writing this I have no access to the internet and I have never been to, nor do I know anything about, Sutton West Virgina!I have just been pulling random things out of thin air and never thought about it being a real place! I hope anyone from there or around there will forgive me! That being said I moved their location to somewhere I know a little better.  
Stalking is when two people go on a long romantic walk together but only one of them knows about it.- As seen on the internet :P_

Chapter 6: Desperation

Dean was going stir crazy sitting in the motel room while Sam worked out his frustration the only way he knew how, with no research to be done: exorcise. Sam had always been concerned with his health, not wanting to be anything less than his best when his job was hunting monsters, but Dean was not sure he believed it. Sam just did not want to be the chubby twelve year old he thought the name Sammy brought up.

While Sam was out, doing whatever it was that Sam did, Dean prayed to Castiel for guidance. Castiel did not believe that Lucifer would hurt Sam, he was too important, but he would not stop murdering the town until Sam said yes to being his vessel.

No matter what Sam told his brother, Dean knew that Sam was going to say yes to Lucifer and he would lose the only blood family he had left. Could he and Bobby still manage without Sam? Dean did not want to believe that they could- they needed Sam. What would they do on that fateful day Dean knew was coming? Could he still try to kill Lucifer if he was wearing Sam as a meat suit?

Castiel tried to soothe Dean but the hunter only drank more. It was as if he had already lost his brother and there was nothing Castiel could do about it.

"Why don't you leave? My brother will be unable to find you for a short while. You could come up with a plan while Lucifer is looking for you." The angel suggested, eyeing Dean with his usual soul-searching gaze.

At that moment Dean could have kissed the angel.

He also made up his mind on what he would do if Sam said yes to Lucifer. He would say yes to Micheal.

...

Dean never wanted to see Sutton West Virginia again with the exception of in his rear view mirror. It's not that Dean had anything against the town itself but he hated the fact it was over run with demons and that he could not save the town. If he could not save the town he had no other choice but to leave- what else could he do?

Grabbing Sam's duffel bag out from under the other man's bed, Dean began to pack it. They were leaving, no matter what Sam said about it.

By the time Sam got back from his run he found Dean sitting on the hood of the Impala. He could guess why. If he knew his brother the car they called home would be packed and ready to go and they would be checked out of their room.

"What's going on?" Sam asked, pushing his wet hair out of his eyes. Dean was already pushing himself off of the car to get in the driver's side.

"Got a job." He closed the door and started the engine.

Sam blew out a breath and got into the passenger side. He knew a dead-end argument when he heard one. There was not going to be any option but to leave with his brother. Together the left Sutton behind them. Dean did not say where they were going or why and Sam did not push the subject.

Dean sung along to Iron Maiden while Sam watched the scenery pass by.

...

Lucifer had watched the Winchesters drive away, knowing he would have a difficult time tracking them down. Luckily for him he did not need to. He would have Meg follow them and report when they stopped to rest. They thought they were being clever, leaving him behind, but Lucifer would find them and he would push Sam harder for the answer he wanted.

Sam would say yes to him and there was nothing Dean could do about it.

...

Keokuk Iowa

Sam had fallen asleep in the car and when Dean woke him up by laying on the horn, they were parked outside another red door. This one had a brass number four.

Dean was leaning through the window, his hand on the horn and a smile on his face. "Wakey wakey Sammy!" Laughing at Sam's bitch face, he pulled himself out of the window opening to pick up the duffel at his feet.

"Jerk!" Sam called after his brother, opening the door.

Dean gave a two finger salute, not bothering to look at Sam, the duffel over his shoulder. "Bitch!"

Sam scrambled out of the car, hurrying to grab his own bag out of the trunk, and into the room after his brother. "Where are we?"

"A little town in Iowa." Dean's smile was still in place as he pulled weapons out of his bag and laid them in a row on the table every motel seemed to have.

"What's the job?" Sam asked, watching his brother work.

"There is no job." Dean said, running a finger over the blade of a large bowie knife. Sam raised an eyebrow. If there was no job then why did they leave?

Dean turned around to face his brother, the knife still in hand. "Look Sammy, there is nothing we can do there, okay" He dropped the blade to his side. "We had to get out before Lucifer got to you."

Sam bristled at the lack of faith his older brother had in him. "I'm not going to say yes to him!"

With a shake of his head, Dean turned back around to go back to work, dropping the blade onto the pile of weapons. "I didn't say you were. All I'm saying is he is bating you and your pride is going to get in the way. It's only a matter of time before you do something stupid like prove to him you're not scared."

Dean did not notice the way that Sam's eyes went wide for a moment before he squared his shoulders. "Yeah, whatever, Dean. Now what happens to all the people in Sutton?"

Dean dropped the sharpening stone onto the pile before turning around once more to face Sam, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Lucifer is trying to get to you, nobody else. You are the only thing that matters to him right now and I refuse to let him have you." He narrowed his eyes. "Do you really think he is just going to stay there and finish off the town before he comes to find you?"

"You don't have to protect me anymore Dean! I'm not a little kid anymore!"

"No but your my brother and I will always be there to protect you." This time when Dean turned his back on him, Sam knew that the conversation was over. There was no point in arguing any further because it would not do any good. Dean was not going to take him back to the town where Lucifer was waiting for him.

Sam dropped his own bag to the floor, wanting to just go back to sleep, but he found only a single bed in the room. They were brothers who grew up on the road so sleeping in the same bed was not something he was not used to, but he hoped it would not be for long. Dean liked to cuddle in his sleep and it kind of weirded Sam out.

Dropping onto the bed, Sam leaned back, not caring his legs were still hanging off the mattress and willed himself fall back to sleep. He ignored the tight feeling in his chest. It was as if his lungs had shrunk and his heart had grown in a very short amount of time, making it hard to breathe and his heart to pound. It did not seem to matter, soon he was fast asleep. No matter how crappy the bed, it felt better than sleeping in the Impala.

...

Sutton West Virginia

Lucifer Sat outside the Winchester's empty motel room, his elbows resting on his raised knees as he waited for the information on where the brothers had gone. The longer he waited the angrier he got.

How far had they gone? Where were they now? What was Sam doing? Was he thinking of Lucifer?

He waited for ten hours. Ten long hours of sitting on the cold concrete outside of the motel room before he got to his feet.

How dare Dean come between them! Who did he think he was coming between an Archangel and his vessel? Lucifer's vision swam with anger. Dean. If he was out of the way, would Sam agree to be his vessel? He doubted it- the Winchesters had a hard time letting the other one go. If he killed Dean, Sam would only fight harder.

Damn them! Anger pulsed through Lucifer, his body humming with it and turning his vision red. How could they just leave? How could Sam just stand him up like that! He was being good, he had not harmed a single hair on the hunters head and they left anyway! How was he supposed to court a man who was not there and apparently was able to dodge the watchful eyes of his demons? After everything they had been through!

He left another message. This one had no words and was not like any other he had left. This one was death. In the morning when the maid would check the rooms he would find any room with a life in it splattered in the blood of its occupants like paint.

The vacationing family of four in room eighteen, the cheating husband and his whore in six, the single father and his two sons in room eleven, and the two teenagers who were consummating their love for each other in room sixteen. All of them dead. Their rooms painted in gore.

He would find Sam no matter what it took, and he would make him agree to be his vessel. They belonged together and he would make Sam see it.

...

Sam knew he was asleep but could not wake himself up. His heart was pounding in his chest and his breathing was erratic as he tried to move. Where was he? He could not see anything but inky blackness that surrounded him. It was as if he was blind.

He had to get moving, had to find the light...

Sam forced his limbs to move, needing to get away. He wanted nothing more than to let himself become one with the dark world he found himself in but he knew he needed to get needed to find the light.

The darkness began to take shape. Trees. He was in a forest.

Sam tried to move around the trees he found himself in but they whispered to him, wanting him to stay with them.

'Become one with us, Sam.'

'It's your destiny.'

'We will make it all better.'

He needed to get away but he could not do it. He could not move any farther. The forest had won, he was going to become one with them.

He was falling.

The black ground beneath him was rising up to meet him.

The ground opened, a crevice was forming.

And a blinding light burst forth, pulling Sam into an embrace. Someones arms were wrapped securely around him.

"I've got you, Sam. I'll always have you." Lucifer whispered in his ear.

Sam sat up in bed, the sweat soaked sheets pooling around his waist, his breathing haggard. Dean was still asleep beside him, breathing lightly, unaware of anything that was happening around him.

He could still feel Lucifer's arms around him.

...

Meg had followed the Winchesters but had lost sight of their car among the parade of antique cars on their way out of town for the car show in a nearby town. After checking the hotels and the motel on the outskirts of town, she noticed a motel on Main she had not noticed before. The Chief Motel- what a stupid name. After verifying the plates on the 67' Chevy Impala- CNK 80Q3- she knew she had them. Making sure there were demons there to keep an eye on the brothers, she disappeared to report her findings her boss.


	7. Just a Kiss

_For the wonderful review, this chapter is for MaeKat! And because ImapassionedWriter also left me a review asking for more: there's a little bit of man loving in this chapter. Nothing huge, but it is man loving none the less. It is about time we get some of the romance in here!_

_I know this has taken forever but I have started two more oneshots and my laptop has the red screen of death. Deciding you guys are more important than any red screen, I typed this up as quickly as I could._

_Without further ado, I give you the chapter! Enjoy!_

Chapter 7: Just A Kiss

Sutton, West Virginia

When Meg found Lucifer, he was sitting on a park bench staring out into space. When she cleared her throat, he snapped out of it and gave the demon his full attention as if she had not interrupted his day dream.

"My Lord, I have found the Winchesters. They are in a shit hole town in Iowa." She proceeded to give the details of exactly where the brothers were. After she was done, Lucifer disappeared, leaving Meg alone in the park.

A part of him was angry at Meg for waking him from his daydream. Sam had fallen and he had caught him, holding on to the man tightly. How far would the dream had gone if Meg had not interrupted him?

Keokuk Iowa

When he got to the town Sam was in, Lucifer had to make the quick decision on what to do. He would have to keep his head down, not wanting to attract the unwanted attention of Dean, but how would he feed? He guessed he would have to do it the way Sam did with Ruby. Small amounts at a time.

God, he needed to see Sam. Those eleven long hours he had waited for any kind of information on the brothers had driven him mad. He ached to be close to Sam in any way he could...

What was happening to him?

Unlike Sutton, Keokuk was alive at night. Cars drove by, their headlights bright against the darkness of the closed shops, ignorant of the fact the devil was in town.

Dean's beloved Impala was parked in front of the door marked four at the Chief Motel. Unable to stop himself, he strode to the door he knew the young Winchester was in, stopping when he was inches away from the handle that glistened in the passing light. It was as if the handle wanted him to go inside and be with his Sam.

He tried to tell himself he could wait to see him, that Sam was fine, but he had to check to be sure for himself. Before he knew what was happening Lucifer was inside the room, standing at the bedside of the only bed in the room.

A single bed.

Sam and Dean together in that bed.

Fire burned inside him at the thought of his Sam being in bed with anyone. How could he do something like that? With his brother?

Then Lucifer noticed something. Sam was sitting up in bed, the sheets partially pooled around him and partially being pulled away by a cold Dean. Both men were dressed in tee shirts and shorts and it appeared as if they were trying to stay on their respected sides. That made him feel a little better.

Sam was upright, his shirt sticking to his sweat soaked skin. His head was in his hands for a moment before using them to push back his long hair.

Questions bombarded the Archangel's mind. Had Sam had a nightmare? What had it been about? Had he been in it? through all of those questions and more, Lucifer fought the urge to reach out and attempt to soothe the hunter but managed to keep his hands to himself.

Sam laid back against the mattress, not bothering to cover himself in the damp sheets, and closed his eyes. Soon, he was back to sleep.

Lucifer licked at his bottom lip as he watched Sam's chest rise and fall with his easy breathing. Would it be worth it? Deciding he did not care, he leaned forward and gently brushed Sam's lips with his own.

The hunter grunted in his sleep before turning his head to the side.

"Sweet dreams Sammy."

...

Lucifer needed to feed. The thought of taking a bit from different demons did not sound pleasing but he had to prove to Dean he did not need to take Sam from him again. If he did not know he was there, he couldn't leave. He knew it was a stupid idea but it was the only one he had at the moment.

Deciding to get it over with, he quickly scanned the surrounding area for any demons. Finding a couple a few miles north, he headed their way.

...

Dean stood behind the Impala, the trunk open and the fake bottom propped open with a shotgun, as he took inventory. He was in need of ammo but other than that he figured they were as ready as they were going to be when Lucifer found them. He closed the trunk and hoped there was a place to grab what he needed nearby.

Using Sam's computer, while he let his little brother sleep, he found that there was a place called Farm and Home a few blocks away that claimed to have what he was looking for. Grabbing his keys, he walked out the door, not wanting to wake the sleeping man.

He parked in the area of the parking lot he thought was for Farm and Home and not for McDonald's. He guessed it really wouldn't matter but it was close to the door.

Farm and Home was laied out more like a warehouse than an actual store with everything marked so you know exactly where to look for whatever it was you were looking for. The ammo was a few feet away from the door in front of the glass cases that held guns.

He was reading a sign that told him he was only allowed to purchase three boxes at a time when the front door opened again. He wouldn't have taken any notice if the girls who had walked in had not stopped a few feet away from him, mouths open, to stare.

"It's him!" The shortest of them called, her eyes going wide. "It's Dean! From the books!" Her two friends quickly grabbed her and pulled her out of the store. A blond gave him a look that said she was sorry for the outburst before helping her friend drag the other out of the store.

Dean was going to kill Chuck for writing those damn books.

...

By the time Dean walked back into the motel room he shared with Sam, the other hunter was already awake. He had on a clean shirt and the basketball shorts from the day before. It reminded Dean he had laundry to do. He sat the fast food bags and coffee he had grabbed while he was out on the table.

Lucifer sat in one of the chairs at the table, watching Sam make the bed he had slept in with his brother the night before., though neither of the brothers could see him.

"Where did you run off to?" Sam asked, tucking a corner of the sheet under the mattress.

"Grabbed some bullets for your Beretta and the 1911. Also, theres coffee." Dean shrugged off his jacket and laid it on the table next to the food. Sam nodded, continuing with his work.

"Ran into a fan of Chuck's books." Dean said, stretching his arms in front of his chest. "Her friends had to drag her out of the store, screaming my name." Dean told his brother, pulling out a chair to sit on.

"Aw, Dean has a fan." Sam chuckled, bouncing a quarter on the bed. Some habits die hard.

"Shut up."

Lucifer watched the boys with disinterest. He had what he wanted, he was with Sam, so why did it not feel like enough? He wanted more. To be closer to Sam than he had been up to this point. But how? More importantly, what was it did he want? Other than for Sam to agree to be his vessel, why was he following the hunter around? Inside, he knew what he wanted but he scoffed at it. He was an angel of the Lord and angels don't feel petty human emotions like lust. Right?

If that was true, then why did he feel the way he did when he was around Sam? Why did he want to consume the hunter in ways he had never thought about before?

Through all of his thoughts, Lucifer knew one thing for certain: God had a sense of humor.

Lucifer had been lost in his own thoughts and when he was snapped back to reality Dean was packing all of the brother's clothing into one of the duffel bags. Everything that had once been inside the bag had been dumped onto the bed Sam had just made.

"Sure you don't want to go?" Dean asked, slinging the bag over his shoulder. There was a Laundromat about two blocks away that Dean had planned to go to with or without Sam. He was almost out of clean clothes and figured Sam was as well.

"As tempting as that sounds I'm going to have to pass. I think I'll just watch Resident Evil on TNT instead." The younger hunter grabbed the remote to the television set and waved it in front of his face.

"Suit yourself." Dean grabbed his coffee in his free hand before walking out the door, leaving Sam alone with Lucifer.

The hunter laied back on the bed, kicking some of the junk off of the bed as he did so, his hands behind his head as Alice woke up in the shower.

Sam was so close! Would he notice if he got closer? Probably. Deciding he did not care, Lucifer got out of his chair and crossed the short distance to where Sam was laying on the bed. After a moment, he gently sat down on the edge furthest away from the hunter.

Sam squirmed, trying to find a more comfortable position.

Watching the hunter move, Lucifer's imagination ran away with him, imagining Sam squirming for an entirely different reason. Sam beneath him as he made the man his, marking his territory and proving to the hunter just how perfect they were together.

Sam gasped, a violent sucking in of air, as he sat up in bed. He continued to gasp for air as h looked wildly around the room in attempt to gather his bearings.

What had just happened? Had Sam drifted off...

Oh.

Lucifer got an idea.

He concentrated on the images of Sam beneath him, hissing in pleasure as Lucifer slammed into him again and again, hitting the bundle of nerves that would send the man over the edge. Sam would dig his short nails into the Archangel's back as he rode the high that was his orgasm.

The real Sam was breathing heavily again, gritting his teeth as he tried to hold back whatever noise that had threatened to escape.

...

Sam had never had a more realistic day-dream. Everything had felt so real... He could still feel Lucifer on his skin even after he had snapped out of it.

He was still breathing hard when Lucifer appeared on his bed in that silent way of his.

"Hello, Sam." The Lord of Hell greeted, a knowing smile on his face. "Dreaming of me?" He asked, his eyes drifting to Sam's crotch for a brief moment.

Sam followed Lucifer's gaze and was horrified to find his shorts were wet and that he was still hard. He groaned, covering his face with his hands.

"What's the matter, Sam? There is no reason to be ashamed." His gaze slid once again to the hunter's obvious erection. Nope, nothing to be ashamed of.

Sam said nothing but when his hands slid from his face, Lucifer could see the guilt that had settled on the other man's features. It made no sense to Lucifer. In his experience, humans did not usually care about trivial things such as sex. Then again, the information he had was from the damned so he guessed it was not so with everyone.

"Oh, I see. You are ashamed because it was with me." Lucifer reasoned, his grey eyes baring into Sam's hazel ones. The way Sam looked away told Lucifer he was correct.

"Is it because I am the devil or is it because my vessel is male?" Lucifer pressed, looking for answers. Sam remained silent.

"Or," Lucifer moved until he was on his knees in front of the hunter. "Is it because you enjoyed it?"

A pink tint made it's way onto Sam's face but the hunter tried to act as if he had not heard the Archangel. A large grin broke out on Lucifer's face, knowing he had struck a nerve.

He moved closer to the human. "Theres no reason to be like that. You are my true vessel. We were meant to merge perfectly together."

Sam swung his legs over the side of the bed to turn away from the devil. Anger and humiliation painted his cheeks.

Lucifer moved closer until their bodies were almost touching. "In every conceivable manor." He whispered in the hunter's ear as he reached out, running his fingers through Sam's hair. The man froze, not daring to breathe. Lucifer grabbed a loose fist full and gently urged Sam's head back as far as it would go before placing a kiss on the man's lips.


	8. Passing The Time

_I'm sorry about the late post! It took a little longer than I thought to type this up on my phone T.T  
Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it and as a reward for putting up with my crappy excuse, I give you a hot and heavy make out session by Sam and Lucifer! *crickets chirping* Fine, be that way!  
On with the chapter!_

Chapter 8: Passing The Time

Sam wanted to pull away, push Lucifer off of the bed, anything to tell the other man he was not interested but instead he found his mind going blank as he gave into Lucifer's kiss. His mouth working against the Archangel's, his tongue reaching out to meet the other man's.

There was something about kissing Lucifer that opened something inside Sam that he had not felt since Jessica. A part of him wanted to ignore the feeling as if it were something that would fade away but the rest of his mind knew what it was. He was falling for the Archangel.

It did not matter that it was the devil or that he wanted to wear him like a custom tailored suit as he took over the world. Nothing seemed to matter outside the moment they were sharing.

Lucifer pulled away, a smile on his face. "See, that wasn't so bad was it?" He let go of Sam's hair before placing another chaste kiss on the hunter's mouth.

Sam blinked up at the Archangel wondering how he could have let that go as far as it did and why he wanted to do it again.

"Until next time, Sam."

And then Sam was alone, the sound of flapping wings filling the air around him.

...

Sam did not know what to do. First he had a dirty dream about the Archangel, then the other man showed up, and finally he let him kiss him! The icing on the proverbial cake being that he liked it! He had liked kissing the devil and the feeling it had given him.

What the hell was wrong with him? Shouldn't he be freaking out over the revolution instead of sitting calmly on the bed? Instead of doing anything his mind told him he should in this situation, he pressed his fingers to his lips where he could still feel Lucifer's touch.

When Dean came home with the clean laundry, Sam was in the shower washing away any trace of the accident that had happened. As he bathed he could not help but wonder about Lucifer's motives. Was it just another way to get Sam to agree to be his vessel? If not then what was his end game? Then again there was always the option that Lucifer was only messing with him.

The thought made Sam's heart ache. It was as if the Archangel had some kind of pull on him that he did not understand. Why had Lucifer kissed him and what had he meant by it? More importantly, would he be able to do it again?

A knock at the bathroom door shook him out of his thoughts.

"Hey, are you alive in there?" Dean's voice called through the wooden door.

"Yeah. Be out in a minute." Sam called back, noting for the first time that the water had cooled down significantly. Rinsing out his hair one more time, he turned off the water.

...

Lucifer stood outside the brother's motel room, his heart pounding in his chest. He did it. He kissed Sam Winchester and the hunter had kissed him back! The rush was something he had never felt before and it was so... Liberating! He had never felt freer!

He placed his hand against his heart, feeling the rhythm under his palm. It was so alien to him. Angels were genderless beings, devoid of any physical way to show love or attraction. With a vessel, his body showed his attraction to Sam in a myriad of ways that were all fascinating to Lucifer. His palms would sweat, his heart would pound in his chest, his pulse would race, and it would become difficult to breathe. Not to mention the erection he was currently sporting.

He could not remember a time when he had felt so happy.

Happy.

With Sam.

He felt a pain in his chest that contradicted the joy he had felt a moment ago.

Sorrow.

Sam was his vessel. When the day came that Sam agreed to allow Lucifer to use his body as his own would Sam burn away just as Nick had? After everything he had worked for- everything he felt for Sam- he was going to have to choose between the man he might be falling in love with and his destiny.

He slid down the paneling of the building to sit on the concrete.

What was he going to do?

...

It had been Dean's idea to get out of the motel for a bit. He had been going stir crazy and needed a night out with his brother. Sam had agreed and had gotten into the car. He wasn't surprised when they ended up at a bar.

The drive had been short but Sam's thoughts were of Lucifer and the kiss they had shared.

He was confused about what to do. He could stay away from Lucifer, put it behind him, and figure out how to kill him... But the urge to kiss the man again was so strong it hurt. What was he supposed to do?

The bar was dark and full of regulars. Soft rock played in the jukebox in the corner. To Sam it looked like any other bar in the United States he had been to.

Sam grabbed a table in the back while Dean grabbed the drinks. He wondered where Lucifer was now...

"Hello, Earth to Space Cadet, are you in there?" Dean asked, handing a beer to his brother. Sam accepted it as Dean sat in the opposite chair.

"Listen, Sammy, we need to talk." Dean looked around to see if there might be anyone listening in on their convention.

Sam looked down at his own beer, letting his fingers trace the water droplets that were beginning to race down the glass bottle. "Shoot."

"We don't have long before," Dean thought for a moment, "Lucy finds us. We need to make a game plan."

Sam lifted the bottle to his lips, giving himself an extra second of silence. He knew he had to keep his mouth shut about what was going on between himself and Lucifer if he wanted to see him again.

After taking a pull, Sam placed the bottle back into the table. "Like what?"

Dean was quiet for a moment, pushing his own bottle back and forth between his palms.

"Cas thinks we are fighting a loosing battle. Even though Lucy is a higher up he was also locked up for... Well forever. Cas thinks he might have... Gifts the others don't."

Sam nodded his head. It made as much sense as anything else lately.

Dean took a drink of his own bottle. "Cas also says he doesn't think Lucy will hurt you. You are too important."

That simple sentence struck a chord in Sam. Just because Lucifer wouldn't hurt him physically did not mean he wouldn't hurt him emotionally. He gently touched his lips with his finger tips.

'We were meant to merge perfectly together. In every conceivable manor.'

"Sammy," Dean barked to grab his brother's attention. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

...

Sam couldn't say he was surprised when Dean took the bar tender back to their motel room. Lost in his own thoughts, Sam had not given a second thought to the girl. Now he was sitting in the front seat of the Impala, drumming his fingers to the music on his IPod, trying not to think about the fact his older brother was having fun in the bed they shared.

Sam was paying attention to the music in the background of the song and did not notice the other figure in the car beside him until Lucifer took one of his ear buds out of his ear and placed the device into his own ear.

"Fall Out Boy?" Lucifer asked, looking up at the hunter.

"Yeah," Sam muttered, surprised to find the Archangel in the car with him. Lucifer took the ear bud out of his ear, letting it drop beside him. Sam took it as a hint and turned the IPod off, wrapping the headphones around it.

"So, why are you not out having fun like your brother?" Lucifer asked, nodding toward the window where the faint silhouette of Dean and his 'date' could be seen.

Sam looked at his knees. "Sex should be something that is shared between two people that care about each other, not something to do when your bored." He mumbled, not knowing why he was telling that to Lucifer at all.

"So your just going to sit here until they're done?"

"Yep."

Lucifer nodded, looking toward the window again. They were quiet for a few moments before Lucifer turned to Sam.

"Have you given any thoughts to us?" The Archangel turned his head slightly to the side.

"I can't say yes to you."

Lucifer chuckled to himself. "Oh Sam, there are so many other ways we could be together."

Images swirled around the hunter's head. Lucifer's skin against his own, sweat slicked between their bodies as they moved together. Their groans filling the car...

Sam swallowed the hard lump that had formed in his throat, his eyes going wide.

"So you have thought about it." Lucifer chuckled again.

Sam licked at his lips, wondering where all of this was going. He was aware of the Archangel following the movement with his eyes, the grey color flashing in the dim light.

"What's the matter, Sammy? Getting a little flustered?" Lucifer's voice was low and rough as he slowly moved closer to the hunter.

Without thinking Sam was the one who closed the distance between them, eager to feel their lips together once again.

Together their mouths worked as the softness between them came and went, quickly being replaced with a hunger that demanded to be fed. Sam's hands wandered every inch of Lucifer's skin he could reach, gripping tightly at his jaw and shoulders. Lucifer's hand quickly found itself in Sam's long hair, pulling at it while the other reached under the man's shirt to claw at the skin on his back. He was rewarded with the keening sound Sam made, high pitched and needy.

Sam attacked Lucifer's mouth with vigor, pushing him against the door.

He needed more. More friction. More contact. More skin against his own...

Lucifer nibbled on Sam's jaw and down his throat, pulling at the fabric that was in the way to find a place he could mark his vessels skin as his own where Dean would be unable to see.

Sam couldn't remember a time when he had felt so good. It was as if every nerve in his body was singing Lucifer's name.

"Sammy," the Archangel growled, licking at the deep purple bruise he had left on Sam's chest. "I have to go, Dean's coming." He grabbed Sam's hair once more, leaving a hard kiss on the man's mouth before dissipating.

The sound of flapping wings filled the car.

Sam had enough time to right his clothing and run his fingers through his hair before he heard someone tapping at the window.

When had the windows fog up?

He opened the door, trying to calm his breathing.

"Dude, you better not be jerking it in my baby. I will kill you." Dean glared at his brother.

"No, nothing like that. I fell asleep. Nightmare, ya know?" Sam lied.

"For your sake, you better be right." And with that Dean walked away from the car, wanting to get inside before anyone caught him in his underwear.

"Hey! You better change the sheets!" Sam called after his brother's retreating back.

Dean flipped him off in response.


	9. A Little Thing Called Love

_I'm sorry this took so long!_

Chapter 9: A Little Thing Called Love

There was something about sitting in the dry river bed that made Lucifer feel at one with the world around him. Out here he was not Lucifer the disobedient son or the Devil, out here he was nothing. Insignificant.

Leaning against the wall of the bank, staring at the stars, he found himself praying to the God that had went into hiding. He wasn't looking for answers, he knew he would not get one, but he found himself thanking his father for Sam. If he was going to lose the soul inside his vessel, he was thankful for the time he was given with him.

It made him feel better to tell his father how grateful he was for the opportunity and for a moment he did not care that his father was MIA. It did not matter that God would not answer because Lucifer knew that God would hear him anyway and that was good enough for him.

But then he heard something. A whisper on the wind.

_My Morning Star._

Could it be? After all of this time, God was going to speak to him, out of all of his angels?

His heart began to beat frantically against his chest.

_You have found love with Sam and for that his soul will not be lost to you._

Lucifer closed his eyes, letting the tears fall freely as he thanked his father again for speaking to him.

God did not say another word but Lucifer felt his fathers presence all around him and that was the greatest gift since Sam.

...

Sam had refused to sleep in the bed that Dean had soiled, choosing to sleep on the floor instead. The had looked for clean sheets but did not find any in the room and neither one wanted to explain to the office why they needed them. Dean had called his little brother a bitch but did not push Sam into sleeping in the bed with him.

Laying on his stomach, clutching his pillow close to him, he let his mind drift back to the Impala and what had happened with Lucifer.

He could feel the other man's cold hands on him now- raking down his back, pulling his hair, sucking at his skin... Everywhere the man had touched tingled deliciously and he had to stifle a happy noise that threatened to escape.

He hadn't felt like this since the first time he had slept with Jessica. The excitement and the adrenaline rushing through his veins making him feel like a school girl.

Burying his face in his pillow he wondered what Lucifer was feeling before allowing himself to be swept off to sleep.

...

Lucifer did not know how long he stayed in the river bed but it was well after his father had left him. He did not care that God had not said anything more because he had said just what Lucifer needed to hear. That he did love Sam and that he would not lose him once he took over the other man's body.

Even after all of the heartbreak Lucifer had put his father through all of those years ago, he was more than surprised to hear his voice. He still loved his father and could not express the happiness he felt.

My Morning Star. A name he had not heard since Heaven.

You have found love in Sam and for that his soul will not be lost to you.

You have found love with Sam.

Love with Sam.

Sam.

Did that mean that Sam felt the same way for him? He wanted to believe he did after the moment they had shared in the car but he knew humans too well. They were too eager to show each other physical affection no matter what they told each other.

'Sex should be between two people who care about each other. Not something to do to pass the time.'

Again, that did not mean anything. And besides, he said cared about not love.

Still, he had been eager to kiss him again...

Humans are sensual creatures only out for their own pleasure.

Lucifer growled his frustration. He did not know what he was going to do! He liked Sam- A lot- and not just for his good looks the way humans fell in love with each other. How long had he followed the hunter around? He felt as if he knew Sam... Not that Sam knew him.

God was right. He did love Sam but the real question was how did Sam feel about him?

He was going to find out.

...

For the third time in a twenty-four hour period Lucifer found himself at Sam's side though this time it was for answers.

Using the toe of his boot, he nudged Sam in the side until the hunter looked around the room in confusion.

Not wanting to wake up the sleeping Dean, Lucifer reached down to grab Sam's hand and lead him to the bathroom. When he let go to turn on the light, Sam stretched his arms above his head.

"What's going on?" He asked through a yawn.

"We have to talk." Lucifer told him, closing the door softly, before leaning against it and crossing his arms.

Sam sat on the toilet, rubbing his eyes. "What about?"

"Us. I need to know whats going on between us."

Sam looked down at his hands hanging between his knees. He could not believe he was having this conversation with the Devil of all people.

"Uh," He closed his eyes for a moment before looking back up at Lucifer.

The Archangel rolled his eyes, wondering if this had been such a good idea.

"Come on, Sam. Talk to me." Lucifer rubbed at his jaw, obviously irritated with the situation. "Forget about the Apocalypse. Forget about you being my vessel. This is about you and me."

Sam let out a sigh. What did he feel about Lucifer?

Obviously he was going about this all wrong. Maybe Sam needed a... more direct approach.

Taking the few steps that separated him from Sam, he dropped to his knees before the vessel.

"Do you enjoy being with me? Just enjoying my company?" Lucifer asked, not thinking about the fact Sam did not know about all of the time Lucifer had been around him.

Sam bit his lip, not sure where the Archangel was going with this. "I guess."

"What about touching?" Lucifer ran a finger down the length of Sam's arm. "Do you hate the feeling of my skin on yours?"

"I guess not." Sam sucked in a breath.

Lucifer looked up at the man, his head tilted to the side. The hunter was being difficult.

Leaning back, Lucifer sat down, crossing his legs before him. He let out a sigh. That wasn't going to work either.

Rubbing the bridge of his nose, he wondered how he should bring the question up without scaring the other man.

How was he supposed to go about this? At this rate he was going to end up jumping the other man before he got any answers.

"Look. I like you. I really do, but I need to know if there is anything between this than making out in your brother's car.

Sam watched as Lucifer rubbed the bridge of his nose. He had never seen the other man so out of control before. He couldn't help but wonder when Lucifer had come to the decision that he liked him. And why his heart had picked up speed at the thought.

"Uh," Sam swallowed hard. He fought off the urge to crawl into the Archangel's lap and kiss the pain between his eyes better.

Lucifer noticed the way Sam watched his movements closely as if he had not noticed the hunter was staring. He briefly wondered if he was reading more into Sam's actions than what was really there. God he hoped not.

"What Sam? I need to know, here." A small smile found its way onto his face, breaking Sam's eye contact.

The hunter licked his lips before staring at the floor.

Should he tell the devil how he felt or should he keep his mouth shut and pretend he had no idea what the other man was talking about? Just because he liked kissing Lucifer did not mean anything! Just look at the lengths Dean would go to hook up with some random girl he knew he would never see again!

But Sam was not Dean. He prefered having feelings for someone other than just lust.

Lucifer was on his knees again, staring at Sam intently. Using a long cold finger, he lifted Sam's chin until he could look into the taller man's hazel eyes.

"Sammy, I would never lie to you. I don't need to. The truth does enough damage." He whispered with a smile. "I love you."

The hunter's eyes went huge, a lump forming in his throat. Did he hear that right?

"But I need to know if I am wasting my time." Softly, slowly, he pressed a light kiss to the hunter's lips before breaking contact though he was still close enough to do it again, as he looked into Sam's eyes.

Sam licked at his lips, trying to taste the other man on them, his breathing labored.

"Are you sure? About the loving me part?" He asked, his voice breaking around the lump in his throat.

"Of course I'm sure." Lucifer chuckled. "We were made for each other. You are my destiny. My boy King." He pressed another kiss to Sam's lips, this time more demanding.

When Lucifer pulled back, Sam bit his lip. What was he supposed to do? Yes there was a part of him that wanted to give into Lucifer's touch but there was a part of him that wanted to hold back from giving into the urges he was feeling. If Lucifer was telling the truth and that they were destined to be together than they could wait until they were more... ready before talking their relationship to the next level. Whatever that level was.

Lucifer chuckled to himself, a knowing smile on his face.

"Don't worry Sammy, our first time wont be in a motel bathroom. I have more class than that."

That brought a smile to Sam's face. A hiccup of a laugh escaped.

Lucifer brushed his knuckles against Sam's cheek.

"When you realize I'm right, I'm only a prayer away." He got to his feet, smiling down at his vessel.

"Good night, boy King."

And Lucifer was gone.

"Good night, Lucifer."


	10. Pieces Of The Puzzle

_I'm sorry for how short this is but once again it was written on my phone, so I hope you forgive me for the length.  
A special thanks go to anna3311234, Wolflover235, and MaeKat for all of the sweet words, the love, and the excitement for this story. Words can not express my gratitude I feel toward you! Thank you so much!_

Chapter 10: Pieces of the Puzzle

Blood boiled in Lucifer's veins, pulsing through his core like a clock.

Boom.

Boom.

Boom.

His heart was steady though it pounded through him, quickly becoming the only thing he could hear outside of his own labored breathing.

Anger was a living thing, pulsating around him like a second skin. It was a parasite, feeding on any logical or rational thought and all other feelings.

Why did he not keep his mouth shut? Why did he have to tell Sam he loved him when it was obvious that Sam was not ready to hear it? He had followed the hunter around for weeks, hidden in the shadows and his voice a mere whisper on the wind that Sam would he unable to hear so why was he angry?

Because Sam did not know him the same way? Because Sam was human and all humans believed he was a monster to monsters. The devil. Satan himself in the flesh, stalking the human like the pervert he no doubt thought he was?

He growled his frustration, running his hands through his hair, pulling at it occasionally.

He should have know better than to throw that kind of information on the human. Sam did not know a fraction of what Lucifer did. He was not aware how perfectly they would merge together and become one.

Stupidly he had forgotten about Sam being human if only for a moment.  
The anger was still cloaked around him as he walked aimlessly around the town ignoring the trash people were screaming at each other in their front yards.

He needed a way to work off the fury he was feeling.

Then it hit him.

War was happening over seas. A country where furthered killing their own people with a chemical weapon that made you bleed from the inside out. All of that death going to waste.  
Ordering daemons there, he found himself flying to the country to take advantage off all of the dying people.  
Like any decent person going through a self inflicted depression, he was going to eat his way through it.

...

Blood was everywhere. The smell was so wrong it hit him like a brick to the face. Finding his demons, and with a snap of his fingers, he found himself sitting in the middle of a park covered in the thick blood that kept his vessel together.

Nobody noticed him gorging himself, killing demon after demon for the delicious life source they carried.  
When he was unable to hold any more, Lucifer stopped, never feeling as sated as he did at that moment.  
Now the question remained. How was he going to make Sam understand what he had done?

...

Sam did not see hide nor hair of Lucifer for the next few days. He thought it was because the Archangel wanted to give him ample time to think about his feelings but there was a small voice in his head that whispered that he was mad at him for not returning his feelings.

Sam did not know Lucifer very well though his body did not seem to care judging by the way it responded to him.

Did he love him?

Did his body react to Lucifer because it knew better than his mind that it would one day belong to the devil?

Sam did not know what to do.

Dean noticed the change in his brother's behaviour the next day but decided not to say anything until he got more of an idea on what exactly had made the change. In the mean time he hoped it was just boredom setting in from the lack of hunting. Maybe he should do some research and see if he could find something for them to do.

That night, sitting down at one of the many diners for dinner, Dean decided it wouldn't hurt to ask what was wrong. He wouldn't push, he would just ask because he cared about his brother.

"You okay?" Dean asked, popping a fry into his mouth. "You seem a little out if it."

Sam picked at his salad with his fork absently.

"Can I ask you a question?" The taller man asked as if Dean had not said anything.

"Sure."

"How do you know if your in love?"

Dean stared at his brother, a furrow between his brows. Who could Sam have fallen in love with? He hasn't been around anyone other than him.

Oh God, please don't let it be him.

"Wouldn't you be the one to know? You know, with Jess and everything?" Dean asked, folding his arms over the table to look at his brother.

"I guess." Sam mumbled.

Dean licked at his lip wondering if he should ask for more details.

He cleared his throat. "Is there anything you want to tell me, Sammy?"

Sam looked up from his plate, giving his brother a look that said he was still lost in his thoughts.

"No, just thinking I guess."

That told Dean all he needed. He was going to keep an eye on his brother. Somehow he knew Lucifer was involved though how he knew he was not sure.

Sam went back to picking at his salad.

...

Sam was asleep in the bed, snoring softly. The maid had been in earlier that day with clean sheets and Sam had decided they needed to be broken in with a nap.

Dean looked across the room at his brother, speaking in low whispers to Castiel.

"Lucifer's in town. I know it."

"Is he being troublesome?" The angel asked, looking closely at Dean.

"No but I think he's getting to Sam." Dean ran a hand down his face, trying to keep the anger and betrayal out of his voice.

"How so?" Castiel turned his head to an angle.

"He asked me today how he would know if he was falling in love. He hasn't been around anyone other than me since we left Virginia."

Castiel nodded his head as if it made sense to him.

"If he is able to make Sam love him it would be easier to make him say yes than if he were afraid of him or if hate consumed him about the Apocalypse. Love is a powerful thing, Dean. Do not underestimate it."

The hunter chewed on the inside of his cheek in thought.

"So, my little brother is honestly falling in love with the devil?"

Castiel looked past Dean at Sam laying on the bed, fast asleep.

"Yes."

"Son of a bitch!"


	11. Sam's Decision

_I'm sorry this is taking so long to get this written and typed up. Sorry everyone!  
I know that I touched on this last chapter but I felt it was needed to keep going on the whole 'is it love, is it lust' thing. None of them would let it go so I figured I could milk it for an extra chapter._

Chapter 11: Sam's Decision

Two days. Two painstakingly long days. That's how long Sam stayed in bed, his thoughts buzzing around his head like a swarm of angry bees.

Every thought was about Lucifer.

He hated him. If there were no demons, his mother would be alive, they would not be hunters, and the apocalypse never would have happened. He hated him for all of the senseless deaths that had been caused in his name. For playing with him like a cat with a toy. For the stupid need to end the world. And finally, he hated Lucifer for all of things that he made him feel.

He loved him for reasons he could not understand, let alone put into words. He loved Lucifer for making him feel as if he were being consumed by fire just from being around him. For enjoying being with him. For not pressuring him to be his vessel when it's something that he obviously needs. And, he loved Lucifer for all of the things that he made him feel.

He was confused.

Could you love the one you hate?

Or hate the one you love?

Could all of this be an elaborate scheme to get him to say yes? If it was than Lucifer was in luck. The urge to say no was growing weaker and weaker as time went by. He knew that if Lucifer asked, he would say yes.

Sam couldn't explain it but the thought was freeing. It was as if he were dying and accepting his fate instead of denying it.

Even as Sam made his decision, he did not get out of bed. He knew he was worrying his brother but a part of him did not care. The important thing to he was figuring out if he loved Lucifer as the Archangel seemed to love him.

Yes. He did.

And it raised a hundred questions.

_What if Lucifer does not love me the way he says he does?_

That doesn't matter. It is better to have loved and lost than to have neer have loved at all. That is what is important.

_What if I say yes and he burns my soul out of my body?_

Then I guess that I will go happy knowing that I did it for love.

_What about Jess?_

Jess is gone. I can't not love again because she died. She would not want that.

_What about Dean?_

Dean will understand.

_No he wont. You know he wont. It will just be another thing that his baby brother did wrong._

Endless.

Swirling around his mind like ink in water.

Consuming him.

Drowning him in it's depths.

...

Sam was asleep again.

Dean ran his hand down his face, worried about his little brother. How much longer was he going to stay in bed?

Castiel placed a hand on his shoulder, hoping to be reassuring though Dean stayed quiet.

"Would you like for me to look?" The angel asked as Sam's face contorted into an expression somewhere between pain and confusion.

Mute, Dean nodded.

Castiel moved around Dean to stand beside Sam's bed. With a look of utter concentration, he pressed his fingers to the hunter's forehead.

It was only a moment but it seemed like an eternity to Dean. What if he was seriously ill? What if there was something wrong with him that kept him from getting up?

Lifting his fingers from the hunter's head, he turned to face Dean.

"He thinks that you will never forgive him for the love he has for my brother. That you will never understand and therefore will never accept it."

Dean stood up abruptly, anger flashing in his eyes. "Accept it? How the hell am I supposed to accept it? It's Lucifer we are talking about!"

He needed a drink.

"Why does that matter? Is love not love?" Castiel asked, not understanding why Dean was so angry.

"Because it's a lie."Dean poured himself a drink.

"Not to Sam."

Dean lowered his drink, that had almost touched his lips, back onto the table.

So Sam was really in love with Lucifer.

He was going to get his heart broken.

And there was nothing he could do about it.

Downing his drink, he poured himself another.

...

Darkness surrounded him, choking the life out of his lungs. There was movement all around him but he was unable to see anything. He was blind.

He tried to open his mouth to scream but no sound came out.

"I'm sorry, Sam. It had to be done. Please forgive me." He could feel his moth moving but it was not his voice that came out. It was Lucifer's.

He tried to move his body. Anything to prove that he had some kind of controle.

Nothing happened. Not even a twitch.

Panic began to set in.

What was going on? Why could he not move?

His eyes opened, light flooding him, blinding him for a moment compared to the darkness that had consumed him.

He was standing in a bathroom. The pristine white of the sink he was staring into telling him he was not a motel room.

Sam wanted to look around and take in his surroundings but he was unable to. He could not make himself move.

Sam's head moved on it's own accord to stare into the cleanest mirror he had ever seen, above the basin. No spots, no cracks, or streaks marred it's face but there was something about the reflection that unnerved him.

His posture was rigid, his face lacked the intensity he did not know he carried until he seen the utterly calm expression in the reflection, and something else he could not put his finger on.

"Forgive me Sam. I still love you but it had to be done." His mouth was moving, but Lucifer's voice was what came out.

Darkness consumed him once again in what he assumed was his own body.

_Lucifer!_

"Lucifer!" His voice was back.

"LUCIFER!"

...

The Archangel had stayed by Sam's side while he mulled over his thoughts on being with him. He had refused to leave the man's side in case he decided he wanted nothing more to do with him. He doubted that was the case but doubt began to eat at him when Sam refused to get out of bed.

When the nightmare that Sam was having coated his skin in a sheen of sweat, Lucifer tried not to think too much about it- humans had nightmares all of the time- but when the man sat up, screaming his name Lucifer was at his side.

The first time, his name had been screamed as he sat up in bed and looking about him wildly. The second time his name left Sam's lips, it sounded more like a prayer.

Dean was also at Sam's side, calling his name to snap him out of his dream.

The hunter's eyes kept sliding over where Lucifer stood, but the Archangel knew he was unable to see him. It did not matter when Sam's gaze stopped so close to where he was standing and uttered his name once more because Lucifer knew it was not because he knew he was there.

The movement he had felt against him in his dream was an intense version of what he felt pretty much all of the time. Could it be because Lucifer was around him.

But if it was because of Lucifer, why did he not feel the itchy, uncomfortable feeling it when the Archangel was visible?

He did not want to think about it. It made his head hurt.

Still, his eyes kept wandering back to the same spot.

"I'm here, Sammy." Lucifer told him though he knew te hunter would not be able to hear him.

...

"He lives!" Dean called as Sam walked out of the bathroom to sit at the table with him.

Sam raked his hands down his face, trying to wake himself up, flipping off his brother in the process much to Dean's amusement.

Dean closed the lid to Sam's computer, pointing a finger at his brother. "If there is anyone who needs coffee, it's you." Not waiting for a response, he got out of his chair and grabbed his jacket and keys. "Anything else you want?" He asked, shoving his arms into the the sleeves.

"No, just the coffee." Sam continued to rub at his eyes.

Dean nodded, making his way out the front door.

The uncomfortable feeling was back.

As soon as the door clicked shut, Sam lowered his hands from his eyes. "You can come out from hiding." Sam told Lucifer, knowing the other man was there.

The Archangel appeared in Dean's empty chair, his elbow propped on the table to support his chin with his hand. He looked amused.

"You have just ruined the fun of watching you." His smile got wider at the blank look Sam shot his way.

"Aw, what's the matter, Sammy? Why so blue?" A mischievous glint in the devil's eye.

Sam let out a yawn. "Tired."

"After two straight days of sleeping?"

Sam's hands were back on his face. "I was thinking."

A knowing smile was on the Archangel's face. "About what?"

Of course, he already knew.

"Us."

"And did you come up with a decision?"

Sam licked at his lips, knowing that in the next few moments his life would be changed forever. He was going to do it. He was going to tell Lucifer that he loved him.

He opened his mouth to say the words out loud...

And the front door opened.

Sam had forgotten that there was a Hyvee gas station across the street.

Dean walked in, a box of donuts in one hand and Sam's coffee in the other.

Lucifer's seat was empty.


	12. Love

_Hey guys! Sorry this is so late! I was out of town for one night then that night turned into a week so I have been sitting on this all week. I know that it's short and you probably want more loving but details would have made it ... gaudy. Is that even a word? Gaudy... Oh well.  
Anyway! For all of the love, I dedicate this chapter to anna3311234, Wolflover235,MaeKat, and of course ImpassionedWriter! You guys are so amazing that I can not even put into words how much I love you all. The support on this project has just been amazing! Thank you all so much!  
On with the chapter! (Once again, it has been typed up on my phone so I apologize for any mistakes.)_

Chapter 12: Love

Getting away from Dean proved to be more difficult than Sam had originally anticipated. Waiting until Dean was in the bathroom, Sam snuck out of the motel room, stealing his brother's car as he left. The plan was to acquire some liquid courage before summoning Lucifer with the intent of telling the Archangel how he felt about him.

That plan changed as he reached the part of town where the shops were pressed against each other. It wasn't that there were a lack of bars- there were plenty to choose from- but on the south side of town a large steeple towered over the shops capturing the hunter's attention.

He could not say what it was exactly that made him drive up ninth street to Tue church but before he knew it he was parked in the lot across the street staring up at the building before him.

It was a beautiful Catholic church, it's steeple lit up against the night sky, highlighting the architecture and the stained glass windows. Before Sam realized what he was doing he was at the door, picking the lock, and letting himself in. The sanctuary was dark, the only light coming through was the light from the steeple shining in through the stained glass windows making obscene shadows on the floor and pews.

Making his way to the alter, Sam fished his lighter out of his pocket to light one of the candles at the feet of Jesus.

Somehow he knew that he was supposed to he there.

Lighting his candle, Sam began to pray.

"Dear God," Sam let out a sigh, gathering his thoughts before continuing his message to God.

"I know that you are hiding out on Earth and that you don't want to he found but I hope you hear me anyway." Sam licked at his lips, looking at the crucifix above his head. "I am in love with your son. I know that he was once your favorite of all angels so I hope that you find joy knowing that Lucifer and I have found each other."

Sam let out another sigh, looking down at his lit candle instead, feeling the tell tale burn behind his eyes and the lump forming in his throat. "I can't explain it but I know what we share is real." A lonely tear escaped, slowly sliding down the hunters cheek.

"Thank you God, for bringing us together. If Lucifer asks I will say yes to him. I don't care that there is a possibility that he will burn out my soul. For him I'll do it." Another tear escaped.

"I ask that you watch over him. Keep him safe in the upcoming war with Michael. Amen." Sam wiped his face with the sleeve of his jacket.

"Do you think that my father will watch over me, Sam?" Lucifer's voice asked, his voice seemed to come from all around him.

Turning around to see where the Archangel was, Sam told the empty room what he honestly thought. "Yes. I think he still loves you, Lucifer."

Turning around once more to see if he could find him, Sam found Lucifer standing before the alter, looking at the nearest stain glass window. The name under the figure said it was Michael.

"Why would you pray for me? What would you have to gain? If I die during the Apocalypse I go to Hell. The end. Not even my father could change that."

Sam walked up behind the Archangel, reaching out to touch him but pulled his hand back before making contact with the other man's shoulder.

"Because I love you." It was barely over a whisper but he was sure it had been heard.

"Are you sure, Sam? Lust and love are different things." Lucifer turned to look at the hunter standing behind him, his head turned to the side ever so slightly.

The light coming in through the windows distorted the planes of Lucifer's face making him every inch the devil he was.

Even through the momentary fear than ran its course through Sam's veins, the weight of those three little words were lifted from his chest. It did not matter how Lucifer looked, he knew the man under the meat suit. He knew that his words had hit home.

"Yes. I'm sure. I love you Lucifer."

He guessed the Archangel was able to hear the sound of his heart pounding in his chest because Lucifer reached out to take Sam's hands in his own, lacing their fingers together.

"Don't be afraid, Sammy." He whispered, pressing his forehead to the taller man's. "I will never hurt you. And I would never lie to you."

Sam licked his lips, his heart beating frantically against his chest. Not allowing himself to think about it, he lifted his head, his mouth meeting Lucifer's. Their kiss was slow, exploring each other with wandering hands.

Nothing mattered outside that moment. Not Dean's anger, not the Apocalypse, or anything outside the church and the feelings they felt for each other.

There on the floor, before the the alter, and under the crucifix, the two became one. Their soft spoken words and gentle caresses sang praises to one another and to God for bringing them together as they worshiped the love they shared.

...

A small part of Sam wanted to feel bad for committing such a blasphemous sin in the house of the Lord with his son but found himself unable to feel anything outside bliss. As far as he was concerned they had done nothing to be ashamed of.  
Lucifer zipped up his jeans, a large smile on his face. "Don't worry, Sam. We committed no sin. Anything done out of love is of God."

Sam wasn't so sure but did not worry on it. As a hunter he had commuted more than his fair share of sins, murder being at the top of the list, but if he and Dean had been allowed into Heaven he did not think too much of it.  
Lucifer pressed his lips to Sam's.

"Come on, let's get you home."

...

Castiel had done what Dean had told him and followed Sam. He witnessed the obvious love the two of them shared with a sense of longing. The bond between the Archangel and his vessel was strong and he knew that Sam and Lucifer would have ended up together no matter what Dean thought about it.

They were in love.

An empty feeling filled Castiel's chest. What he wouldn't give for a relationship like his brother's. To have someone who would give up everything for him out of wanting to make him happy.

He briefly thought of Dean but quickly dismissed it. The hunter had made himself clear on what he thought of the angel. He would never accept him as a lover.

With a heavy heart, Castiel flew away to inform Dean what he had witnessed.

...

Even though Castiel had told Dean he had not stayed long enough to confirm if Sam had in fact slept with Lucifer, the hunter continued to pace the length of the room, seething as if he knew without a doubt that Sam had done it. He did not think that there was any chance that Sam had not done an unspeakable act with the devil.

Castiel kept quiet as Dean vented that Lucifer was using his brother just to get him to say yes. He did not tell Dean about the obvious adoration the two of them had shared or about the jealousy he felt toward his brother. Dean just wouldn't understand.

At the end of his rant, Dean gave Castiel a hard look, daring him to disagree with his views. That look was what broke the dam inside the angel.

"I refuse to fallow Sam any longer. If you want to know every detail of your brother's life you can fallow him yourself. Then maybe you would see what I have and know that you are wrong." Castiel spat as he got to his feet. "Who Sam falls in love with is of no concern of mine."

He flew away, the sound of flapping wings filled the room.

Dean ran a hand through his hair. "Son of a bitch!"


	13. Sam's Agreement

_Alright, so a few notes before we get started. I know that this is stupid short for the amount of time that it took to write and I am eternally sorry for it! There was a small episode of depression and I am sorry to admit that it took it's course with my writing. On the upside, I've got another fic started, if you a care. Something I hope will make you all happy and squeeful though it wont be posted for a while due to all of the... glitches.  
Also, the move in this chapter that Sam uses on Dean does hurt like a mother if you care to give it a shot. Nothing says feel better like teaching someone emotionally distraught to fight dirty!  
ONE LAST THING! So, I have decided that there needs to be MORE Sam and Lucy loving! The question remains, how much loving? A quick little snippet to give you the idea that something is happening, or full on porn? Tell me what you think, it should be in the next chapter or so, so don't walk, run to the nearest review button to cast your vote!  
Enough of that! On with the show!_

Chapter 13: Sam's Agreement

Walking into the motel room, Sam was on cloud nine. He had told Lucifer how he had felt and they had made sweet love in the most Holy of places.

It did not occur to him that Sam would be waiting for him until it was much too late.

As soon as he stepped through the thrush hold, he was greeted with a fist to the side of his jaw. Not expecting it, the force had knocked his head to the side and into the door.

"What the hell was that about?" Sam demanded, clutching his jaw with his hand.

"You son of a bitch! How could you do this?" Dean spat, anger rolling off of him in waves. "How could you let him play you like a fucking fiddle?"

"What are you talking about?" Sam slammed the door shut, picking up the anger as well. Why did his brother have to ruin his night?

"You know damn well what I'm talking about! You and Lucifer!" Dean took another swing but Sam blocked it easily. "That's right, I know about you two!"

Dean swung his fist again, aiming for his brother's temple but Sam easily grabbed it, twisting it behind the shorter man's back and shoving him to Tue floor.

"You know nothing." Sam growled in his ear.

Dean bared his teeth at his little brother. "I know you two are fucking."

Sam adjusted his grip so that his middle finger was pressed against the side of his hand and his thumb pressed into the webbing of Dean's thumb and forefinger, adding pressure.

Dean cried out beneath him, kicking out, angry that his brother was fighting dirty. His boot made contact with Sam's shin but the younger man made no sign that he felt the kick.

"So you had Cas follow me." Sam added pressure once more before letting go all together.

Rubbing his arm and shoulder, Dean got to his feet. "How else was I supposed to know what you were sneaking off for?"

Sam got into Dean's personal space, his face close to his brother's, his eyes narrowed in disgust.

"Is that how you and your angel get your kicks? Watching Lucifer and I show our love for each other?" He got an evil glint in his eye. "What, do you and Castiel get off on us screaming our release?" He smirked at the uncomfortable look on his older brother's face.

"It's not like that!" Dean sputtered, trying to regain his cool. "I'm just trying to protect you! Lucifer is just using you, can't you see that?"

Sam shook his head, dismissing the idea. He knew how Lucifer felt about him, not Dean. Is brother knew nothing of the love they shared. If anything, he was just jealous.

"So, your not planning on saying the big yes to him?" Dean asked. "Are you two going to live happily ever after in some love nest somewhere in some jacked up version of an apple pie life?" He crossed his arms over his chest, gritting his teeth.

"If he asks."

Dean threw his hands in the air, exasperated at the whole situation. "Did it ever occur to you that's what he wants? Not you but your body?"

"I don't care! I love him and will do whatever it takes to make him happy. If that is what it will take then I guess I will die knowing I did it for love." Sam snapped, not seeing the hurt expression on his brother's face. He knew that the reason Dean was throwing a fit was because he was afraid of loosing Sam just as he had lot both of his parents, but if there was one thing Sam knew it was how easily someone you love could be taken from you. After Jessica, he refused to give up on what he and Lucifer had.

"What about me?" Dean asked, sinking onto his bed, running his fingers through his hair.

"Look, Dean, I have to do this. You've been in love before, what would you do in my position?" Sam sunk into his own bed, speaking softly and hoping Dean would see things his way for once.

Dean grimaced. He knew what he would do but that did not mean he liked the idea of Sam giving up everything for Lucifer. Especially when the fate of the world rested on that decision. He could not let his baby brother take such an extreme chance with no guarantee that Sam would be safe.  
"I want to talk to him." The older hunter decided, giving Sam a look that dared him to argue with him.

"And if you like what you hear?"

Dean ran his hands down his face, knowing he was loosing this battle. "I guess I can't stop you."

Sam was so excited that Dean was finally letting him make his own decisions that he could have hugged him. Instead he got to work praying to his own angel.

"Lucifer, if your listening, Dean and I need to talk to you." Sam began but before he could get any further, Lucifer was there. No sounds of wings, just the sight of Lucifer sitting beside him on the bed.

"Awe, Sam! You prayed to me!" Lucifer grabbed the taller man by the back of the neck and brought the man's mouth to meet his. Without thinking about Dean, he opened his mouth to the other man to deepen their kiss. It took Dean clearing his throat to break the two apart.

"And this must be Dean!" Lucifer turned to face the hunter, a wicked grin in place, making him squirm. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

It took a minute to find his voice, of mouthing wordlessly at the devil, before he was able to find his voice.

"What are you planning on doing with my brother?" The hunter managed to spit out under the polite but intense gaze Lucifer was fixing him with.  
Lucifer's smile got wider, spreading his arms wide. "Isn't it obvious? I'm going seduce your brother into agreeing to be my vessel, burn out his soul with my grace, and then take over the world."

Dean's jaw dropped, his wide eyes darting between the two sitting across from him on the other bed, at a loss for words.

Sam rolled his eyes, nudging the Archangel. "Be nice."

Lucifer chucked before dropping his arms. "Is it that difficult to believe that I am in love with your brother?"

"Yes, actually." He narrowed his eyes but the other man just chucked again. "What could you possibly see in the professor here that would make you fall in love?"

Lucifer looked at Sam, blowing the hunter a kiss. "What's not to love?"

"I'm serious." Dean grumbled.

"So am I. I love everything about ask. His spirit, his energy. The defiance, the rebellion. His sense of self and others..." The fallen Archangel's mind was a whirl with everything he had seen in the hunter in the time that he had watched him from the shadows.

Reaching out, he tucked a strand of hair behind Sam's ear, wanting nothing more than to kiss him again, hut he stopped himself. Instead he looked back at Dean, his grin back in place.

"Not to mention his sexy body."

Dean made a face but Lucifer had already given his attention back to Sam, running the pad of his thumb over the bruise forming on the taller man's cheek from where Dean had hit him.

He had to get the Archangel's attention before the two decided to get down and dirty in front of him.

"What about the Apocalypse?"

That had gotten his attention.

Lucifer turned to look at him, a strange look on his face. "What about the Apocalypse?" His words were slow, measured, expecting Dean to attack him if he said the wrong thing. He did not want to hurt the hunter, not in front of Sam.

"Isn't the whole point of this to wear Sam to the prom?"

Lucifer looked thoughtful for a moment, glancing at his lover. "Maybe in the beginning. But not anymore." A small smile crept onto his face, grabbing Sam's hand and lacing their fingers together. "If anything, I want to stop the Apocalypse as much as you do. I love Michael and do not wish to fight him."

"Why can't you stop it?" Sam asked, squeezing their hands together.

Memories of Lucifer's time in heaven wove through his mind. Of Michael trying his best to he the perfect soldier for their father, not caring who he hurt in Tue process and that included Gabriel and himself.

"Michael's views of the world are very black and white. Right and wrong. I have done wrong and my time has come to be punished. It is the will of God, it must come to pass." He gave Sam a small smile. "If, when that time comes, and I am wearing Nick, I will have no chance of surviving."

Sam brought him in for a hug, tears welling in his eyes. They had only just been brought together! He couldn't loose him yet!

It's okay, I promise." Sam coped, brushing a hand through Lucifer's hair. "I'll be your vessel."


	14. Best Date Ever

_After fourteen chapters, it's time to apologize. I know that there are parts of this little story that had been a little rushed and for that I am sorry. The outline that I had written out for this was so... restricting that it was difficult to add information that I had not originally planned for. Chapters that should have been more dragged out, all of the information that should have been explained more thoroughly... God I hope that you can forgive me._  
_I am so sorry!_  
_I am also sorry about the amount of time it has taken to write this but I have been a little busy with a few other projects that I hope you enjoy. Serial killer Castiel, several one shots, and the fairy tales starring the Winchesters, and a little surprise for when this is all done and over with. Busy, busy, busy..._  
_This chapter, which is crazy long for something that is not a one shot by the way, is for all of you who have stuck with me through everything that I have messed up. I don't deserve you guys!_  
_I hope you enjoy the poorly written man loving!_  
_*The Italian is translated at the bottom.*_

Chapter 14: Best Date Ever

Dean was on his feet, the anger he had originally felt was now accompanied by fear. Why would Sam say that? Lucifer had not said anything that would warrant something so drastic! He had to stop this somehow.

Ignoring Dean as if he weren't there, Lucifer chuckled again, pulling Sam in for another kiss.

The shock of Sam's outburst outweighed the disgust of watching his brother and Lucifer making out like a couple of love struck teens. Dean's mind was still reeling about the thought of never being able to see Sam as Sam instead of Lucifer as Sam again. He was never going to see his brother...

Lucifer pulled away, brushing Sam's bottom lip with his thumb before placing one more kiss there. "I love you Sam. You are the sweetest man, and I have no idea how I managed to trick you into loving me back." It was Sam's turn to laugh. "But I can't take you up on your offer."

"Why not? I am your true vessel."

"Yes, but I can't do that to you."

Dean had never felt so confused. Deciding not to say anything about what he did not understand, he sat back on the bed, rubbing his temples.

"Listen, Micheal has not asked Dean to be his vessel yet, so lets not worry about it just yet. We will cross that bridge when we get to it. In the mean time, why don't we just spend as much time as we can together?" Lucifer reasoned and Sam nodded in agreement.

"Thank you Sammy." He gave Sam another kiss before getting to his feet, followed by his hunter. "Hey, what do you say I take you on a real date tomorrow night? You know, court you properly."

"Sounds good." Sam smiled, already excited about the possibilities.

With the flapping of wings, Lucifer was gone.

...

Dean was quiet all of the next day. He spent it watching trashy television and acting as if Sam was not there at all, stung by the way his brother seemed to be so eager to give in to his destiny. No matter what Sam said or did, Dean acted as if he were not there at all, including pretending Sam was a window as the younger man stood between his brother and the television.

Nothing.

Needless to say, it was a very long day.

Finally, at six, the silence was broken by the tell tale sound of wings fluttering through the air.

Dean acted as if he heard nothing.

"Hey Sammy," Lucifer grabbed his lover's hand in his own. "Are you ready?"

Both of them looked at Dean, expecting him to break and say something but the hunter remained silent.

"Yeah. Let's go."

Lucifer touched Sam's forehead and both of them were gone.

Dean turned off the television, sitting up in bed. It was now or never. Taking a deep breath, he began to pray.

"Micheal, I don't know if you can hear me or not but..." He let out a sigh. "Look, I don't want to have anything to do with your stupid war with Lucifer but if Sam says yes to him then I lose everything. I'm nothing without Sam. If he says yes to your brother, I will say yes to you. I will be your vessel."

There was no indication that he had been heard but it was out there.

He made his choice.

...

Sam did not know what to expect when it came to going on a date with Lucifer but he was not expecting to be standing outside a restaurant. Somehow it didn't seem like _Lucifer_.

Looking around, Sam knew it was one of those places he would never be able to pay for. Self conscious, Sam looked down at himself expecting to see the familiar flannel and his good jeans. Instead, he found himself in an expensive looking black suit he had never seen before.

Looking over at Lucifer he noticed that he was wearing something similar, though his was white.

"What?" Lucifer ran his hands down the material of the jacket he was wearing. "I clean up good."

Sam had to agree, he did look good.

"Where are we?" Sam asked, looking around again, taking in the cobble stone streets and the buildings that were pressed against each other.

"Italy. We are at al little place run by demons. It is called Fovea." Ignoring the line waiting outside the building, Lucifer led Sam into the dimly lit interior.

The hostess seemed momentarily shocked to see them, but regained her composure quickly, bowing to them. "Se ti maggese me, Maestro." She led the two of them to a small table.

"Wow," Sam looked around at the other patrons. The couples sitting at the small tables, holding hands and kissing. "This is not what I was expecting." He tried not to stare at all of the lovers around him, sitting at the candle lit tables as he sat at his own.

"Why not? What could be more evil than making people pay hundreds of dollars on a meal?" Lucifer pointed out, earning a laugh.

Sam looked down at his meal, disappointed that nothing was in english and he did not know any italian. Latin he knew, italian was completely foreign to him. Not to mention the only italian food he was familiar with was spaghetti.

He felt self conscious again.

"What's wrong, Sam?" Lucifer asked, skimming his own menu.

"Nothing," Sam mumbled, closing his own book. It's not as if he could read it anyway.

"Come on, Sam. Don't be like that." He reached across the table, taking his lover's hand in his own, and squeezing it lightly. "Do you want to go somewhere else?"

"No, it's just..." Sam looked around him at all of the lovers enjoying their meals. "Growing up, I lived off of fast food, greasy spoons, and bar food. I've never had anything so fancy."

Lucifer smiled at the hunter, loving the way he looked as if he wanted nothing more than to crawl under the table. It stirred something inside of him that he had long ago forgotten he possessed. "Listen. If all you want is spaghetti and garlic bread than order spaghetti and garlic bread. You don't have to do anything you don't want." He squeezed Sam's hand one last time before letting go. "Besides, the spaghetti here is excellent."

Sam nodded, mutely, continuing to take in the romantic atmosphere around him as Lucifer decided what it is that he wanted.

"You said this place is called Fovea. What does that mean?" Sam asked, looking for something for them to talk about.

"Literally, this place is called The Pit." Lucifer took a drink of his water, enjoying the look of bewilderment on Sam's face. "I thought it was funny."

"This place seems to be aimed for lovers, why would they go to The Pit for a romantic evening?" Sam asked, more to himself than anything.

Lucifer looked around as well, at the lovers holding hands, kissing, and genuinely loving one another in the classiest way they could in such a public place. "Funny how things turn out, don't you think?"

A waiter approached their table, looking from Lucifer to Sam, and bowing. "

Ciao Maestro. Posso offrirle un bicchiere di vino?"

"Sì, la migliore bottiglia si ha." Lucifer smiled at Sam, winking when the waiter was not looking.

"Naturalmente, Maestro." The waiter bowed once more before excusing himself from their little table.

"Do you like wine, Sam?" Lucifer asked, propping his chin in his hand, staring at the hunter with a gleam in his eyes.

Sam let out a nervous chuckle, looking down at the burgundy table cloth. " Does boxed wine count?"

Lucifer chucked, making Sam blush. "No, I'm sorry, boxed wine does not count."

Sam shrugged, trying to seem more nonchalant than he felt. Everything about this place made Sam feel uncomfortable. Being a hunter, Sam did not like to be anywhere he would be unable to protect himself if needed- and not understanding the language was one of those things, he guessed.

Lucifer cocked his head to the side. "Are you sure you want to be here? I don't want you to feel uncomfortable." Sam did not look up from the table cloth. "I was under the impression that this is what humans did on dates."

Sam shrugged. He guessed this is what most people thought was the perfect date with someone they loved but not to Sam. Everything seemed so artificial. It was as if they were boasting their wealth and class more so than spending time with the one they loved.

"A little." He confessed, feeling guilty that he was ruining Lucifer's date.

To his surprise, the Archangel smiled at him. "Then how about we get out of here and do something more... appropriate?"

The waiter reapeared holding a dark bottle of wine that he showed Lucifer. "1997 Castello Di Brioli ottimo anno. Fatto con uve sangiovese ..." He rattled off, stopping only when the Archangel held up his hand to silence the waiter Sam supposed was a demon.

"Grazie ma noi non staremo." Lucifer stood up, smoothing down his suit, and Sam followed his lead, unsure what was going on.

"Molto buon Maestro, si prega di prendere il vino." The waiter bowed, holding the bottle out to his master who took it.

"Come on, Sammy. Let's get out of here."

...

They were in a field in the middle of nowhere, sitting on a blanket under the night sky. A full moon shined down on them, surrounded by stars. Sam would be lieing if he said it wasn't beautiful.

"And to make it perfect," Lucifer caught Sam's attention, who was relieved to see was back to wearing his usual flannel. Smiling, he pulled a bottle of Jim Beam Black out of seemingly nowhere.

Sam laughed as Lucifer opened the bottle, taking the first drink before passing the bottle. "Booze and stars, what could be more perfect?"

"Is this more appropriate or what?"

"Definitely." Sam said, holding out the bottle to Lucifer, enjoying the slow burn of bourbon as it made it's way to his stomach.

This was the good life.

"I am sorry about the Fovea scene." Lucifer said, swallowing another mouth full of bourbon.

"Don't worry about it." Sam grabbed the bottle back.

"I should have known better," the Archangel sighed, leaning back onto his arms to look at the sky above them. "Your not a high class woman."

Sam laughed. "But I'm a low class woman?" He feigned being hurt. Low class woman indeed.

Lucifer laughed as well, snatching the bottle back and taking a swig. "I mean, you appreciate the little things in life. Social status, money, and other artificial characteristics mean nothing to you. I'm sorry for thinking it was something you would enjoy. I should have know better."

"Hey, it's okay. This is more than perfect." Sam said, poking Lucifer in the forehead to ruin the little moment they were having. Placing the bottle in the grass so that it would not fall over, he leaned back as well, laying next to his lover.

With a chuckle, Lucifer pulled him closer so that the hunter was laying on his chest. Listening to his Archangel's steady heartbeat, he was content to lay in the 'bitch' position even as Lucifer ran his fingers through Sam's hair. It felt nice.

His Archangel. He liked the sound of that.

The two of them laid like that for a long time, staring up at the sky, enjoying being in the presence of their respected lover and the time they had together.

"Hey, Sammy," Lucifer mumbled, his fingers still playing absently with the hunter's hair.

"Hmmm?"

"Can I kiss you?" It was an odd request after the night before but it made Sam smile all the same. It was as if he were still trying to convince him that he was not going to do anything against Sam's will.

Scooting up, he looked into those beautiful grey eyes Sam had grown to love. This was the man who was supposed to be his enemy- the devil himself- but looking at him now he couldn't quite remember why that meant they had to hate each other. A part of him wondered how crazy everything was while everything else told him just how perfect it was Them together.

Gently, he brushed his nose against Lucifer's/ "Ask and you shall receive."

It was a gentle kiss, a pressing of their lips, but it was enough to make Sam's heart beat frantically in his chest like a young school girls.

Pressing harder, their mouthes worked together, their tongues meeting almost playfully. One of Lucifer's hands wandered down to play along the line of skin that had peeked out along his waist line when he had adjusted his position, his other hand was still in his hair, tugging lightly.

Sam cupped Lucifer's face with his free hand, their kiss still slow and intimate.

"Sammy," the Archangel mumbled, getting his lover's attention. Sam pulled back slightly, licking his lips as if he could still taste him.

"I have one more request if it is not too much trouble." He brushed his thumb across the hunter's cheek.

"Anything." His hazel eyes shining bright at making his lover happy.

Lucifer sat up, his hand still in Sam's hair, using the other to brush Sam's lips.

"I want you to make love to me, Sam Winchester. You have already proven that you are mine by agreeing to be my vessel when the time comes. Now, prove that I am yours."

Sam bit his lip, blushing slightly. "I don't know what I'm doing. I've only ever been with you and I'm pretty sure you used your angel mojo so that it did not hurt..."

"Please. I am not below begging you."

There was something in him that responded to Lucifer's words. Something that wanted to prove that Lucifer did belong to him.

Lucifer belonged to him.

Lucifer

belonged to _him_.

A rush of something swept through Sam. Something that he had never felt before. A need to dominate the Archangel and prove to him just who he belonged to.

Sam had always been a gentle lover, his first goal was to make sure his bed mate was satisfied before chasing his own high but now there was something raw and unbridled coursing through his veins.

He liked it.

Lucifer smiled at the sight before him, of Sam exploring the passion and heat he had unlocked inside of him.

"What's going on?" Sam growled, glaring at the buttons on Lucifer's shirt as if they had personally insulted him.

"I unlocked the... let's call it passion, inside of you. It's there, you just don't give in to it. Now you will have no choice." Lucifer told him, smiling lazily.

"There wont be much love making. More like rough fucking." Sam warned, gritting his teeth against the urge to jump the man next to him.

"I love you. You love me. True love is not holding back." He laid back on the blanket, his hands above his head, legs slightly apart, enjoying the hungry look on his lover's face. "So don't hold back."

That was all Sam needed. Baring his teeth at his lover, Sam returned to Lucifer's mouth, his hands wondering down the Archangel's body to rip and pull at the t-shirt there in a desperate act to feel his skin under his hands.

Biting at Lucifer's lips, his hands wandered down the planes of his chest and abdomen, making the muscles quiver under his fingers, before working with the buckle and zipper of the man's jeans.

Lucifer chuckled at the enthusiasm. "So greedy." He mumbled as Sam roughly pulled the other man's jeans down his hips and thighs. Lucifer attempted to kick off of the boots Sam had over looked, making the hunter growl in frustration.

The Archangel sat up, helping Sam remove his boots, socks, and the remains of his shirt. Once those troublesome items were removed, Sam attacked his mouth again, running his hands over every inch of Lucifer's skin he could reach. Exploring, gripping, clawing, and over all enjoying the way his lover writhed beneath him.

"What about you, love? Are you going to get naked too?" Lucifer asked, licking his lips and running his eyes down Sam's form as if he were able to see through his clothing.

Nodding, Sam's hands went to his own shirt to pull at the buttons as quickly as he could while Lucifer went to work on his jeans. GEtting frustrated with the shirt all together, he ripped at the fabric, enjoying the way the buttons flew in every direction before pulling the plain under shirt over his head. Lucifer pushed his jeans over his hips while Sam toed off his boots.

Once he was free of his clothing, he lunged at Lucifer in a fury of kisses and groping hands. Nipping his way down his lover's jaw and throat, he let his hands wander down to grab the other man's member in his hand.

Lucifer raked his finger nails down Sam's back, making the hunter arch into him before squeezing his lover's ass.

Sam continued to kiss down Lucifer's chest, nipping and sucking at the sensitive skin before licking and kissing the marks he left in his wake. While Sam was distracted, Lucifer grabbed the hunter's hand, shoving his fingers into his mouth to coat them in saliva.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked against the muscles of his lover's abdomen. He was used to more foreplay with his female companions and he did not want to hurt him.

"You're holding back. Now give it to me, boy." Lucifer growled, his eyes flashing. With his own growl, Sam pulled his fingers away, flipping the Archangel onto his stomach, his face against the blanket, and pulling his ass into the air.

"Do it."

Sam took one of his wet finger's and placed it at Lucifer's opening. "I love you." He shoved the finger in, making Lucifer's breathing hitch. He waited a moment, enjoying the the heat and clenching of the muscle around his finger.

Not giving the other man much time to adjust, Sam began moving, thrusting his finger in and out of his lover, watching as Lucifer bit his lip and squeezing his eyes shut against the sensation, stifling the noises to soft squeaks.

"Your holding back, Luci." Sam pulled out long enough to add a second finger making the Archangel shudder and groan at the burn. "I want to hear you." He began pumping his hand. Lucifer groaned at the feeling of being stretched out, Sam making scissoring motions every now and then.

Adding the third finger, Lucifer cried out, the pain now pleasure. Sam kissed the man's sweat sheened back, thrusting into him. Lucifer was panting hard as the sea of feeling he did not understand washed over him. The feelings were different than what he felt when he was the one dominating. It wasn't bad, just different.

"Sam..." Lucifer moaned as the hunter began scissoring again, stretching the muscle. "Please!" He let out a strangled sound of want.

Sam pulled his fingers away, noticing just how badly Lucifer's knees were shaking. He reached forward, placing a gentle kiss to his lover's lips.

He adjusted his position, getting to his knees behind his lover. Spitting on his hand, he lubed himself up as best as he could before pressing himself to Lucifer's entrance. "I love you." He pushed himself in, trying not to shove his way inside, making Lucier writhe under him, making high pitched noises Sam couldn't identify but wondered if they were enochian.

Taking the sounds as a good sign, Sam began moving, thrusting in and out of his lover.

Sam upped his pace, clinging to Lucifer's hips as he pounded into Lucifer, hard and fast, making the Archangel cry out and whimper.

"Sammy! Uh... I don't..." Lucifer choked out, his breathing labored, clenching around the hunter, letting out a low moan.

"I know. Relax." Sam panted, slamming into Lucifer, reaching for his own release. "Just let go." He knew he was going to leave bruises on his hips but couldn't bring himself to ease his grip.

It was a high pitched noise, almost a scream, the muscles of Lucifer's body quivering, and he was tipped over the edge, painting the blanket beneath him in his pleasure.

Biting his lip, Sam slowed down but thrusted into his lover harder, Lucifer still moaning under him. His own release came soon after, filling his lover.

Slowly, he pulled out, letting Lucifer roll onto his side, his breathing still labored.

Sam followed, curling up behind his angel, holding him close.

"Best. Date. Ever." Lucifer chuckled.

Sam had to agree.  
...

I have no idea if those translations are correct I used a translation app on my phone haha. For those of you who, like myself, do not speak Italian, here is what my phone says they mean.  
Se ti maggese me, Maestro.- If you will fallow me, Master.  
Ciao maestro. Posso offrirle un bicchiere di vino?- Hello, Master. May I offer you a glass of wine?  
Sì, la migliore bottiglia si ha.-Yes, the best bottle you have.  
Naturalmente, Maestro.- Of course, Master.  
1997 Castello Di Brioli, ottimo anno. fatto con uve sangiovese ...- 1997 Castello Di Brioli, excellent year. Made with sangiovese grapes...  
Grazie, ma noi non staremo.- Thak you, but we wont be staying.  
Molto buon Maestro, si prega di prendere il vino.- Very good Master, please take the wine.


End file.
